War Of Infinite Spiders Prelude
by GreyKing46
Summary: A sequel to last years Crisis of Infinite Spider's. A series of one shots showing the characters of the last story after the events of the last story, as well as introducing new characters, as we build up to a multiversal war. Enjoy.
1. 616 Peter

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Spider-Man

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

HERE WE ARE, MY BIRTHDAY!

HELL YEAH! WAHOO!

Okay, okay, so, this is the finale of the 7 day upload extravaganza. Next week we are back to out normal uploads, and this story shall be uploaded once a month.

Now this is a sequel to Crisis of Infinite Spider. So read that first.

This story is a series of one shots to set up the next story, War of Infinite Spider, while also showing how the characters have grown since the end of Crisis.

And for those wondering about what War of Infinite Spiders is? ... Multiverse Spider-People Civil War

* * *

**War Of Infinite Spiders Prelude Oneshot's**

**Chapter 1- Earth 616 Peter**

* * *

We arrive back in an everlasting cinema corridor, door after door of different worlds. Here we find a group of four, two girls and two boys.  
The first of the two girls had long blonde hair, silver-blue eyes, wearing a blue jacket over a white button shirt and black trousers, wearing raspberry shaped earrings and flat shoes.  
The second of the girls also had blonde hair, but her hair was in swirling ringlet pigtails, wearing a white corset-like shirt and white miniskirt, white stockings and shoes, with a red ribbon tied into a bow around her waist.  
Behind the two were the two boys, reading a bunch of comics. Excited and pleased at the way the stories were going.

"Holy fuck is this satisfying!" The black haired, brown eyed man grinned. He wore black framed glasses, a white shirt, black tracksuit bottoms and brown and black trainers alongside a dark grey hoodie

The second man had brown hair and eyes, wearing blue jeans, grey sneakers, a dark red shirt and a black hood jacket. "Yeah, honestly this might be the most cathartic thing I've read in a while."

"Are you two still reading those?" The long blonde haired girl asked

"It's alright Luna, leave the boys to their toys." The second girl responded

"I'm sorry baby." the glasses wearing one sighed, hugging the girl named Luna "This Spider-Geddon event is just really good. We are just happy to see a good comic based on out favorite characters. Forgive me?"

"Of course." Luna kissed the bespectacled man

"Sorry, Cat. I just...You know what I'm like." The second man sighed and apologized, stopping before the other girl.

"I know." She nodded, cupping his cheek. "And don't be hard on yourself. Okay, Ghost?"

"I'll try." The now named 'Ghost' responded. "Hey, Grey; where too next?" Ghost and Grey shared a smile, looking at the comics in their hands

"I think you both know where to go." 'Cat' responded.

"Onto, the Spider-Verse!" Luna joked

The four entered a large golden door with an elegant red spider painted on it, rainbow webbing crisscrossing across the towering doors almost like a lock. Standing inside was a female figure with a small baby on her lap, reading a children's book to said baby

"Whoa, this place is so different than what we've seen." Cat commented

"I like it." Luna responded

"Hey, there's my sister! And my umpteenth nephew/niece." Ghost smiled, walking towards the female figure.

The woman had long silver hair, tigers-eye iris eyes, wearing a cotton red shirt, blue jogging trousers and black socks._ "Everyone, welcome back."_ The woman smiled as she looked up from the book. She adjusted the cowgirl hat on her head, the Weaver smiling at them

"Awe~, and who's this little baby?" Cat asked as she knelt down and saw the baby in Weaver's arms.

_"My child, a pure offspring who will grow into the Web's guardian."_ she praised gently

"Looks like you, Sis." Ghost smiled, commenting gently and picking it up. "Ain't you?" The baby shared its mother's eyes, a plooff of blonde hair stop its head. The baby looked at Ghost and winced away from him. "Knew it. Kids hate me." Ghost sighed jokingly and passed the baby back to his sister.

_"Don't worry, the multiverse is still new to this one."_ she smiled

"Makes sense." Luna answered

"Grey, you're kinda quiet." Ghost asked his friend

"You say something?" Grey blinked as he brought his head out off a cupboard, chewing on a hot dog

_"...If you wanted something to eat, you could've asked."_ Weaver and Ghost rolled their eyes.

"So where's God Spider?" Ghost shook his head and looked at his sister.

_"He's out for now."_ Weaver answered._ "He's doing important work."_

"Ah, makes sense." Cat answered

"_Want to have a sit down?"_ Weaver offered

"Thanks very much, we need it." Luna smiled

Everyone sat down, surrounded by stacks of comics "Okay everyone, before we start we need to give some updates... DAN SLOTT IS NO LONGER WRITING SPIDER-MAN! ONE HAS NOT BEEN FOR A WHOLE YEAR AT THE TIME OF THIS CHAPTERS POSTING!" Grey cheered

"A WHOLE-A whole year? Seriously? Wow." Ghost began to cheer as well, before blinking in shock.

"Yeah, time flowers fast when there are good comics." Grey nodded before he held up a bunch of comics "And BOY have these been good!"

"So, what's first on the list?" Cat and Luna asked as they got some sandwiches

"Yeah. The books have been great. Peter's much light-hearted, the plot's taking jabs at Slott. Spider-Geddon was AWESOME." Ghost followed up

"Spider-Geddon is infinitely better than Spider-Verse, the comic event, was." Grey nodded in agreement "Now, let us tell you wh..."

"No one cares!" a voice echoed, making Grey lower his head

"Meanwhile, Grey and I have recently seen Into The Spider-Verse and it's his new favorite movie ever." Luna said, only slightly exaggerating

"Just don't ask him to list ALL the Easter Eggs in the film. There'd be no room for the story." Ghost laughed

"There where that many." Grey nodded in agreement

"In any case. Sit back, relax, grab a drink and a sandwich and let's get on with the story!" Ghost followed up

"Let us return to our characters as we enter a war of Spiders!" Grey called

"But first, let us catch up with where everyone is." Catherine added

* * *

*story, start! Earth 616*

New York City, home of many superheroes. We travel through the streets and lanes, going all the way to Parker Industries. One of the up and coming industries that has origins in The Big Apple which had its top floors explode. Inside we see a flood of people running out of those floors, people screaming and panicking, while people inside were fighting to stop what was going off.

Inside the smoke we see two figures fighting.

One clad in red and blue. One clad in red and black throwing bombs. The red and black clad figure was laughing, throwing the bombs around the floor, trying to hit the red and blue figure.

"I take it you're not here for a job application?" The red and blue figure quipped as he backflipped away, a bomb exploding and illuminating him. The red and blue clad figure was revealed:  
He was wearing blue trousers, with red gloves and boots, his torso had blue sides with a red stomach and chest with a black spider on his chest, a red mask with white eyes with black edges.  
This was Spider-Man!  
The material he wore was a strange one, looking like spandex or lycra but no where near as restrictive. And there was something strange about it  
"Come on Norman, you can't really be this desperate. This is sad." Spider-Man half quipped as he stood tall

"I'll tell you what's 'sad'! You're company!" The second being snapped, landing on the wall of the top floor.

The figure was some... Disgusting monstrosity. Made out of a red liquid taken semi-solid form and a humanoid shape

"Is that all you've got, Norman? I'm not impressed." Spidey answered as he took in the creepy pointed head and ears of this creature, the Red Goblin as he had dubbed himself. The 'Red Goblin' shot out its arm, a blood red liquid-like substance, lashing out at Spider-Man "New tricks you stole from someone else?" Peter quipped, back flipping away from the strike

"I prefer 'assimilation'!" The Red Goblin snapped. This was Norman Osborn... Merged with the Carnage Symbiote!

Peter continued to dodge the monster, while collected some parts form a table. He smirked, even as his body hurt from the hours of fighting

"You. Won't. Win! I'll KILL you, Spider!" Norman hissed

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Peter answered, having fixed up a small device.

"Come on Norman, how often have we done this song and dance?" he asked, turning to him and throwing the device up and down "Heck you became so desperate you merged with Carnage of all symbiotes!"

"All a means to finish YOU!" Norman snarled and lunged at Peter.

"Yeah, one glaring weakness though." Peter clicked the device...and a high frequency noise emitted from the device, making Norman and Carnage convulse in pain.

"You said the Goblin Serum in your blood eliminates the Symbiotes weakness to fire and sonics." Peter commented casually "And that IS true, technically. This device is set so high off the spectrum, it doesn't count as sound. Heck if I'm not careful this thing could bring the whole building down, and we are on the top floor. There are still limits to every form of immunity. High enough frequency? It still hurts you like hell. "

Norman was screaming in pain, Carnage was ripping itself off Norman almost like rent flesh made of thin paper. Hiss-screaming as it was vibrating away, its fangs and claws were separating from Norman's body. Norman was left on the ground, all but naked with only a pair of black shorts.

Carnage was shrinking down to nothing, its weakness was amplified to an ungodly degree without having a host.

Peter threw down a small capsule onto the red slime as he stopped the device, sucking it all in "Gotcha." Peter smiled, having contained the Carnage Symbiote.

_"Is it over?"_ A voice spoke from the broken speakers on the building.

"Yeah, it's over, KAREN." Peter sighed in relief.

_"Ms Watanabi wishes to speak to you."_ 'KAREN' replied

"Oh boy, this isn't going to be good." Peter sighed and put the Carnage Symbiote in a safe location. "Hopefully Yuri doesn't rip my ass off."

"_I hope that too."_ KAREN answered. _"I will contact the police to take Mr Osborn away."_

"Wait... If Yuri is coming then why do we need to contact the police?" Peter asked

"Because I came of my own will, Web head." a pissed off Asian woman commented as she walked towards him

"Ah. Hey, Detective." Peter flinched as he saw her. He turned around, looking at the officer. The officer had black hair, wearing a red shirt under a black leather jacket, black trousers and shoes, a gun holstered in place with her badge on the opposite side. And by the look of it, she was FURIOUS.  
Hot and furious  
"Hi Yuri, how are you?" he laughed nervously

"Oh, I'm fine. Except for the fact that Norman Osborn has torn up New York. Released a near plague of this psychotic red goop around, cased MASS PANIC for the citizens of this city! AND NOW, I've got a smarmy Spider who's blown up a public industry office!" Yuri started off calmly...which lasted for two seconds before exploding into Spidey's face.

"To be fair, I work here. Norman was targeting me and my boss. And he blew this up." he gulped in fear, like a kid being told off by their parent

"Is that SO?" She demanded

"Yes!" Spidey squeaked, still holding the capsule containing Carnage.

_"If you want evidence, I have it recorded in the company's black box, Captain Watanabe."_ KAREN offered

...

**WACK!**

"OW!" Spidey held his head with now a large lump on it.

"Do you know how much paperwork it's going to get through all this?! I called you in to deal with Osborn, not wreck half off Manhattan!" she snapped

"In my defense, most of that was HIM." Peter groaned, soothing the lump on his head and pointed to Osborn, still unconscious. Yuri frowned and waited a few seconds... Before she smacked him over the head again "OW-wow-wow! OW!" He yelled. He WANTED to make a 'police brutality' joke...but now was NOT the time nor place.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asked, finally calming down. Which showed the slight concern in her tone

"Carnage?" Spidey asked. "Destroy it. That's what everyone will expect me to do."

"What they EXPECT, yes." she nodded, clearly doubting him and curious as well as concerned

Peter frowned and looked at the capsule. It was against his morals to kill. But Carnage, in the hands of Norman Osborn, Cletus Kasady and god forbid Doc Ock. That itself is a weapon of mass destruction. "Carnage is too dangerous. I'll destroy it." He answered "It's the only way."

"Good answer." Yuri nodded. Yuri restrained Norman while the Police arrived, while Peter went to destroy the Carnage Symbiote.

He looked down at the parasite, his hand shaking a bit  
Would this be murder? But; how many people had Carnage killed? How many people would he continue to kill if it lived?  
Was it even this creatures fault? It had been twisted by Cassidy the second it was born  
'Damn it all. What can I do?' He thought, his conflicts and morals clashing. He sighed, swinging away but not before sealing Carnage's capsule. It was secure in a compartment of his suit, our hero swinging away

_"Shall I contact Ms Shuri that you will be arriving?"_ KAREN asked

"Please, Karen." he nodded

Doing so, Karen called up Shuri, her icon and profile appearing in Peter's mask.

**RING, RING.**

_"Hello?" A woman's voice spoke through._

_"Hello, Shuri."_ KAREN responded

_"Ah, KAREN." the affrican accented voice smiled_

_"Father has asked me to contact you, he will be arriving back home soon."_ KAREN asked

_"Oh really?" Shuri asked. "Alright, I'll get the windows open."_

_"That would be appreciated."_ KAREN 'smiled'

"You're the best." Peter followed up as he swung a corner, going to a row of apartment buildings. He twisted himself lightly, falling right through the open window into the living room "Oof." He grunted, rolling onto the carpet on the living room floor, exhausted from earlier. The capsule containing Carnage still holding.

"Peter! Are you okay?" Shuri asked as she went over to him.

"Sorry, tried to look cool. Only to feel my spider sense go off, warning me about that new table." he assured and stood up, flinching "Norman totally didn't break a rib or two, nope. Not at all."

Shuri frowned and helped him up. "Come on, you need rest. AND I'll get the healing table activated."

"I'm fine, a little kiss and I'll be all rainbows." Peter smiled as his mask seemed to turn into a hologram and disappear. Shuri rolled her eyes and kissed him gently. "Love you." he laughed

**Clink, clink.**

"What's that?" Shuri asked as she heard that.

"... My boner?" he said nervously, trying to distract her

"I KNOW your boner. That ISN'T your boner." She flicked his forehead gently.

"Ow." he frowned over dramatically. As Peter did that, Shuri reached over and grabbed the source of the clicking. "Sh-Shuri, wait!" Peter reached up.

"Peter. Is this the Carnage Symbiote?" Shuri asked

"Yes." he sighed

"I take it, you want to alter it. Right? Instead of destroying it." Shuri asked

"Yes." He nodded in admittance "Find a way to make it... To give it a chance."

"Even though it's been impregnated with Brock's, Kasady's AND Osborn's malicious psychosis and is LITERALLY the colour of blood." Shuri asked

"Venom has been infected by Brock, Gargan, Deadpool and dozen other people's crazy and is literally the colour of darkness but Flash has managed to turn it into a good... I want to say person." Peter said gently

Shuri sighed, looking at Peter and then the symbiote. "You're too good for your OWN good. But how did you remove it?"

"By being amazing." he smirked and kissed her, pulling the ebony beauty close

Shuri chuckled and kissed back, putting the capsule down. 'You prankster.' She thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck, a leg hooking around his hip as a few figures walked in carrying several bags of shopping.  
All cloths

"Hey, Shuri. We've gotten a LOT of stuff from the shops. Maybe we can surprise, PETER!" A blonde woman spoke before squeaking in shock seeing Peter. The woman was blonde with large DD, near E cup, breasts and a super modal figure wearing a sexy looking white dress

"Emma, what's going-? Oh. Peter, you're home." A second blonde woman walked in, she was wearing a beautiful blue dress hugging her D-Cup breasts

"Hey Emma, Sue." he laughed softly as he broke the kiss with Shuri

"Peter, you're hurt. What happened?" Emma asked in worry, dropping her bags down and went to him

"Osborn. His psychotic rampage." Shuri answered

"Don't worry, he's getting locked up." he assured

"And...that's Carnage. Isn't it?" Emma asked, seeing the symbiote within the capsule.

"Yes."

"And you've already had 'the talk' right?" Sue asked as she looked at Shuri and Peter.

"Yes I know where babies come from." Peter huffed

"Not that one, lover-boy. The one where you're doing the right thing even to the vilest being." Sue answered

"Oh. Right. That one." he blinked

"Let's put Carnage away, before anything happens." Emma commented

"I'm already on it." Shuri answered, activating a specialized cage for the symbiote. She nodded, smiling as the tube was set in a safe filled with sonic emitters

"That'll work." Sue answered

"Now, are you going to rest up?" Shuri asked Peter.

"Come." Emma ordered gently

"Okay, okay." Peter nodded, getting up...and playfully slapped Emma's backside.

Emma moaned softly, smiling back at him "Oh daddy~" she purred

"I hope you're healed enough to keep up with us." Sue smirked.

"Already at 100%!" he flexed jokingly

**Poke**

"Gchck!" Peter flinched as Shuri poked him in a bruised spot.

"Come on you big baby, let's get moving." She ordered

"Okay, okay." Peter pouted and moved forwards

The four went to the bedroom, Carnage shaking in its canister

* * *

*time skip *

**BEEP, BEEP.**

**BEEP, BEEP.**

Peter was sleeping in his bed, the three beautiful women sleeping next to him and all under sheets. He groaned, pulling them closer "Peter~, turn the alarm off." Sue groaned under the sheets.

"'Kay." he muttered, shooting some webbing at the alarm and shutting it off

"Hmm~, better." Sue mumbled as she nuzzled his neck and yawned, her wedding ring clear as day as she gripped the bedding Yes, you read that right.

Peter was married and not JUST to Sue. He married all three of these alternate universe beauties

**Shuffle, shuffle.**

"Huh?" Peter wondered as he heard and felt the bed move. One of his lovers was waking up. He looked up slowly, not wanting to open his eyes. He could feel the slow crawl of one of his wives, he could feel her breasts trace over his legs and soft kisses on his member. He groaned, lifting the covers gently

It was Emma, giving her husband a 'good morning' wake up. 'Good, Emma.' He thought, smiling as he felt her pale blue lips press against his sack

"Hmm~." Emma moaned, caressing and almost worshiping his member, lovingly kissing him. She planted several slow and lustful kisses up his shaft, treating it like a god she was worshiping as a devoted follower

"Good morning, Emma." Peter whispered, looking down at her. Emma moaned around his cock, giving him an early morning blow job. She took the head into her mouth and sucked softly, smiling. Peter leaned back and let Emma do what she was doing, feeling her soft lips tease his morning wood. He needed this release. He held her head softly, wishing she was in her costume as that always made the sight of her blowing him hotter but he didn't care. He felt his wives love through her hungry sucking as she bobbed her head, using her tongue to tease him

"Oh mi amor, how mean." a soft Spanish voice purred from the window

"Huh?" Peter asked as he looked at the window and saw a beautiful young lady wearing a black full-body costume, with a white spider on her chest, flowing brown hair and C-Cup chest. Anya Corozona, Spider-Girl. Who had grown a bit in the near two years since they had gotten together  
"Anya, this...Is EXACTLY what it looks like." Peter responded, not lying and came within Emma's mouth.

"Mmm~" Emma moaned, swallowing it all

"I know." Anya nodded, walking towards him and pulling her mask down "You're gonna have to make it up to me." Anya smirked as she kissed him. Peter smiled, his hand resting on the small of her back

"Oh, this is too early." Sue groaned, waking up because of Anya's knee near Sue's side

"Oh, sorry, Sue." Anya apologised.

"Can't we get a lie in, today?" Shuri asked as she slid out of bed.

"Blame Emma." Peter muttered, pulling Anya on top of him

"Put, I ALWAYS give love to Master." Emma pouted as she lay there between Peter's legs, Anya's black spandex clad ass in her face

"We know. But, I don't want my ass being not kissed." Anya pointed out "Now get to work, I've been on patrol all night."

"Yes, Mistress." Emma answered, doing so happily.

Anya moaned, relaxing atop Peter like she was having a massage as she felt Emma kiss her costumed backside "I'm so happy our Emma isn't the dominatrix every other one is. She's a much cuter woman like this." she sighed gently

"Thank you." Emma moaned, rubbing her flower underneath the sheets.

"I'll make some breakfast, Peter." Sue kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." Peter nodded, rubbing Anya's side gently as he kept her on his hips. She deserved the relaxation after all, his Spanish spider beauty

"I need a shower." Shuri stretched out. "Don't take too long, love."

"Promise." Peter answered, his cock getting hardened as he felt this stimulation from Anya's grinding hips.

"**I** can't promise anything." Anya moaned softly

"Fine, Emma. You know what to do." Shuri answered

"Hmm~, yes Mistress." Emma moaned, groping Anya's breasts.

"Hey~" Anya moaned, feeling Emma's skilled fingers play with her Latina breasts through her black and white costume

"Relax, Mistress. You KNOW my technique will make you shudder." Emma whispered into Anya's ear, playing with her breasts as Emma's own pressed against her back, her nipples poking through the costume.

'Oh man.' Peter thought. "Anya." He looked up at her, his cock wanting to penetrate the Latina's lovely slit.

"Yes~?" she moaned, Emma lightly pulling her nipples

"I think you need some stress relief." Peter teased, sliding off her trousers and pressed his cock against her slit. The lower half of her suit was now at her knees, all bunched together and trapping her legs against each other

"That's what Emma kissing my ass was for, mi amor." she blushed, her costumed had guiding his member against her wet womanhood. Peter stroked her cheek gently and smiled, pushing deep into Anya's slit, feeling how warm and tight her moist womanhood was. Anya began to arch back, feeling her hole was being filled by her lover's member "Oh mi amor, you always fill me so good~" she moaned gently

"Speak dirty to me in Spanish." he whispered in her ear "You always sound so sexy when you do."

"Mi amor, todo mi cuerpo está temblando. Tu pene me está haciendo acabar!" Anya moaned happily, speaking in her native Spanish tongue. But translated Anya said this 'My love, my whole body is shaking. Your penis is making me cum!'  
Upon hearing Anya speak like that, Emma kneaded her breasts as Peter pulsed within Anya's womanhood.

"My dirty, beautiful Arana." he moaned and came inside her. Anya bit her bottom lip and collapsed on top of her lover, panting happily and heavily as her want was fulfilled. Emma smiled, giving the C-cups one last loving squeeze.

Anya mumbled softly, frowning as she felt the ring around Emma's fingers "Mi amor... When are you going to ask me to marry you?" she asked sadly

"Anya." he sighed, brushing her cheek "You're still too young. You've only just turned 20 three months ago. If we got engaged now the media would hound and vilify both of us. Just wait another year or two baby, okay?"

"Okay." She pouted, resting in his arms. 'I hope you won't take too long.' She thought tiredly.

"You done?" a final female voice asked as the bedroom door opened

"Oh, hey, Jess." Peter and Emma turned and looked at the source of the voice. It was a black haired woman with brown eyes, D-Cup breasts under a red shirt and wearing blue jeans. She was leaning on the door's opening and looked at the trio.

"Morning handsome, girls. You all done? Because a certain someone has been up for half an hour and waiting to see his Pap Pap." Jessica explained softly

"Gerry's here?" Emma asked in shock.

"Two minutes please, just so we can get changed." Peter asked

"Sure." Jess rolled her eyes, knowing it'd take that long. She quickly walked in and kissed Peter before heading out of the bedroom. Anya was sleeping happily, resting in the bed with her body covered by the quilt.

"Here you go, Peter." Emma passed some pants to her husband.

"Thanks, Emma. Here's a shirt." He handed over some clothes for her.

"Oh." She pouted as the shirt covered more than normal for her

"I'm sorry, it was the first one I grabbed." Peter admitted, pulling some jogging trousers up "I know how you like showing skin."

"Well, I'll have to make an effort to wear LESS tonight." Emma winked, looking at her Master/husband.

"I'm still here you know." Jess joked, looking at the two.

"We know." Emma giggled

It didn't take too long for the duo to get dressed and leave the bedroom, letting Anya rest up. It was a long night for her. They walked into the living room where they saw a one year old in a highchair "Ah?" The little child looked at Peter.

"Hey, buddy. How're you doing?" Peter asked as he picked up the young child. The child was a young green-eyed blonde-haired tot, wearing a blue onesie

"He's been fine...Unfortunately, he's learned a new trick." Jess answered

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, before being zapped by Gerry. "Gck-ck-ck!" he yelled, sparking green, before he fell to the floor with his body sparking making the child giggle

"That." Jess responded simply.

"He inherited mummy's venom blasts?" Emma giggled

"AND his daddy's web crawling." Jess nodded

"D'aw~, he's got the best of both worlds." Sue chuckled as she walked in

"And he is going to be hard to keep an eye on." Peter admitted

"Most definitely. But I'm sure he's a good boy." Emma answered, stroking his head.

**BZZZ!**

Emma stiffened up as Gerry's venom blast...Yeah, he didn't have full control over it yet.

"Mittens. We'll get him mittens." Peter commented, smoke coming from his hair

"I'll get to work." Shuri commented as she walked in wearing a towel

"You don't have to, Shuri." Jess answered

"Course I do. I can't have my step-son zapping everyone on accident. Besides, it's no problem." Shuri answered. She kissed his forhead gently, smiling

"I hope you've been behaving." Jess asked Peter.

"Well, you know. Running a business is tiring, even more than fighting bad guys." Peter quipped "And trying to keep a god relationship with the cops."

"Has Detective Watanabe been on your case?" Jess smirked

"Um, yes." Peter admitted sheepishly. "It's just...you know."

"Yeah, I know." Jess nodded, taking Gerry back. "Come on, Trouble." She teased gently to her son.

"You know she's just worried. What, with your big bads going to these extremes the last six months." Sue commented "As well as the growth of Parker Industries. And your 'second job' as your own body guard."

"Protecting yourself, when yourself is in harm's way. Very confusing." Emma admitted

"Yeah, I know." Peter nodded, Gerry whining softly as his tiny tummy rumbled

"You hungry buddy?" Jess asked as she lifted up her shirt.

"Still breast-feeding?" Emma asked as the two sat down

"Yeah, I tried bottle feeding, but...He's funny about it." Jess answered

"Would you like a coffee, Jess?" Peter asked

"Please."

"Right." Peter immediately went over to the kettle, setting it to boil.

"Um, Peter. Come here." Shuri called to him.

"Coming honey!" he called and ran over to her "What's up?" He asked as he arrived.

"Where's the Carnage Symbiote?" Shuri responded, panicking a bit

"Huh?" he blinked, following her line of sight... And he saw the capsule was empty, a small crack in the containment. 'How could I not notice?!' He thought but, to be fare, the cell's door had been closed and locked

"Okay, it couldn't have gotten far. We'll have KAREN find it." Shuri instructed... And Peter was already out the building

* * *

*with Peter*

'I can't let Carnage leave!' He thought to himself. His suit almost seemed to teleport on as he swung away "KAREN, call Yuri!" he ordered

_"Of course, father. Contacting Captain Watanabe now."_ KAREN answered, calling Yuri in her database.

_"What is it Spider?" Yuri's voice responded to the call_

"We've got a problem. Carnage has escaped." Spider-Man answered

_"WHAT?!"_

"I did! But somehow it sprung a prison break all by itself!" he flinched at her tone "We need to meet up, work out where it might have gone."

_"Fine. Meet me at the top of the Police Station. I'll just say I need a smoke break." Yuri answered_

"I thought you were quitting?" Spidey asked

_"With you around, I NEED a kill-grief." Yuri groaned_

"Please captain, you know you love me." he smiled

_"...Get to the damn roof, Spider." Yuri answered simply, hanging up._

_"I think you may have touched a nerve, Father."_ KAREN commented

"What do you mean?" he asked in genuine confusion

_"Do you remember how you liked teasing Emma, Sue and Shuri?"_ KAREN asked

"Yeah?" Peter answered. "What're you getting-oh~!" And like a light switch, it clicked "Yuri-"

_"Yes, father."_ KAREN acknowledged the answer

He landed on the polices roof, not sure what to say on the subject. As he landed, he saw Yuri waiting there for him, her foot tapping as she was nervous and stressed because of piled up with paperwork "I... Er... Thought you said you'd be smoking." Peter said nervously

"I'm trying to quit." She answered, chewing some gum. "So, how're we gonna fix this?" She asked

"Well Carnage escaped." Peter started lamely "Not sure when it happened. Had to be in the dead of night. Still confused how it got out, it was constantly being bombarded by sonic blasts. Just need to work out where it went."

"Well, that's something to work off of." Yuri answered with a deadpanned frown

"Hey sorry." Peter huffed

"I'm in 'detective mode' right now." Yuri answered. "Where did you go when you captured Carnage?"

"... My place." he admitted

"...I'm sorry, I must've misheard you. Did you say 'your place'?" She asked

"Yeah." Peter nodded

Yuri sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Okay..." She exhaled. "Well, we'll have to go THERE then. I'm sure your 1 bedroom apartment is small enough without too many cracks in it for Carnage to escape."

"You think Carnage is still in my place?" Peter asked in shock "It broke out. I don't think if someone broke out of a prison they'd stay there."

"Spider, we're talking about a parasitic life force that's been attached to one of the most deranged people in New York's history. I think 'logic' is thrown out of the window here." Yuri answered

"Yeah. I guess." he laughed nervously, resting on the edge of the building "Well then, grab on." he ordered

"R... Right now?" Yuri asked, stuttering a bit suddenly as her fear of heights began to kick in. As well as a small fear she had grown since she met Spidey, his mode of travel could be compared to a roller coaster only completely uncontrollable. The idea of one wrong move and then becoming pizza on the side of a building 2as not that appealing to her

"Yeah, right now." Spider-Man nodded.  
Yuri gulped as she seized up. She was taller than him by half an inch, and he had never looked overly muscular to her even if she had seen him lift cars like they where paper  
"I won't drop you." He reassured her.

"Not what I'm worried about." she admitted  
Peter gulped gently as he held onto her. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her slightly closer. Yuri gulped and held onto him, right as he leapt and swung back to his house, knowing that she was going to pass out of scream.  
Didn't stop her from screaming, however, as she hugged him even tighter

'Whoa! She's got a pair of lungs on her.' Peter thought. He flipped a bit, laughing as she buried her face against his chest

_'Father, isn't this a bit cruel?'_ KAREN asked in concern

"Just a tiny bit of teasing." he assured, landing atop a building

"You. You." Yuri panted as her knees buckled to the roof "Asshole!" She smacked his arm lightly, shuddering tiredly

"Sorry." Spider-Man apologised. "But, we're here. KAREN." He whispered the last part.

_'Understood.'_ She answered and alerted her 'mothers'. The roof opened a bit, revealing a simple easy entrance

"PTOO!" Yuri spat out some phlegm because she thought she was going to be sick. "Is...that the entrance?" She asked

"Yeah, it's this way." Peter nodded, jumping down. The two landed in the living room and walked around.

"This? This is your apartment?" Yuri asked in shock

"Yeah. Not exactly the 'one bedroom apartment' you where expecting, huh?" he laughed

"Not at ALL." She answered, looking around in shock. Taken aback by her own words

"See, not so much of a looser." He laughed, relaxing a bit

"So...The capsule?" She asked

"Yeah, follow me." he nodded, leading her through the house to the living room

Yuri looked around, seeing how much Spider-Man had. Was the pay working for Peter Parker THAT well? "I might have to chance carrier." she said without thinking

"Policeman's ball not paying enough?" Peter quipped

"Don't remind me of that thing." she stated simply as they entered a room where the girls where waiting in costume

'Good job, KAREN.' Peter thought

"Seems you're not the only one here." Yuri commented

"Spider-Man contacted us to help." Emma answered. She wore tight white leather pants which where connected to high heeled booted shoes, white leather elbow length gloves, a white leather... What might as well be a sports bra connected to a long white silk cape and finally a white leather choker with a red spider tag/pendant hanging from it

"That's good to know." Yuri answered, ignoring the choker and pendant. "Can you all help?"

"Of course. We had been... Spending the night." Spiderwoman nodded

Yuri blinked, pointing to them and then Spider-Man. her detective and intuitive mind connecting the dots. Plus she smelt something familiar from the bedroom "Ahem. So. Carnage." Yuri coughed, coming back to her senses.

Spiderwoman was dressed in a mainly black leather pants with leather booted heels, a yellow belt, a red leather top with a yellow and black spider on her chest, red leather gloves and a black leather jacket with red and yellow accents. Over her eyes where red and yellow... What where basically sunglasses

"We've already set up a search for it, it won't get far." Shuri answered. She was wearing a full black suit, stylised like a panther, golden claws and markings with a golden claw-like necklace, white eyes with golden accents as well as a large fluffy Cape with a red spider clasp holding it together

"But a detectives viewpoint wouldn't hurt." Sue added. Sue, being the most 'normal looking' having a red and blue costume, primarily blue but with red gloves and boots, an encircled '4' in a spider's web.

Yuri nodded, walking to the open safe on the wall 'How much is in this place?' Yuri asked herself. She looked at the cracked, near shattered, container and the sonic disrupters on the wall of the make shift cell "...Um, did you make this?" Yuri asked Shuri.

"Yes, I did." She nodded

Yuri nodded, pulling out a small stick from her pocket and poking around a bit as she tried not to disturb anything "How long has this been here?" Yuri asked

"About 6 months." Shuri answered

"And the capsule?" Yuri followed up

"Um, 12 hours ago." Spider-Man answered that. "You saw me put it in there."

"The glass didn't go far." she commented, tapping her chin "It's possible that the glass shattered due to the...sonic disrupters." Yuri theorized "Because this isn't an impact shatter, the glass just gave out."

'Then it's my fault.' Peter thought, not realizing that the containment device was stable enough to withstand continuous bombardment from the sonic disruptors. 'Because of course it is.'

"That means it's in the walls...or somewhere IN the apartment." Spiderwoman frowned, trying to sense it

_"I do not detect anything."_ KAREN commented

"Where could it have gone?" Sue asked

"Who's that?" Yuri asked

"Our personal assistant and artificial intelligence 'KAREN'." Shuri answered

"I made her." Peter nodded

"...Not just hired muscle." Yuri mumbled under her breath

"WAAAAA!" A baby's scream filled the room.

"A baby?" Yuri asked, everyone going stiff in concern

"Oh no!" Peter and Jess ran into the room and were terrified for what was going on. They ran into the room and saw it was a wreck

"Gerry!" Jess wanted to scream, but didn't, not wanting to grab Yuri's attention...And there it was. Carnage. But wrapped around the young baby.

"WAAAAAA!" The baby cried as it was hung from the ceiling, the dark red mass swarming around and moulding into him

Peter thwipped up a web, trying to grab Gerry, but unfortunately, Carnage dodged and took control over the child. It was like a horror movie and in the final cry of the wailing child, Carnage was reborn

"GERRY!" Both parents shouted as Carnage lashed out, smashing the window and swung away

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" the mad symbiotes laughter filled the air

"I'm coming son!" Peter yelled as he and Jess leapt through the broken glass and followed, ignoring what Yuri and the others were calling out for. The parents where blinded with concern, swinging away

"Did Spider-Man just-?" Yuri asked

"No time for that, we've got to get after them!" Shuri answered.

"KAREN, activate 'The Buggy'." Sue ordered

_"Establishing activate."_ KAREN responded

"The buggy?" Yuri asked. A musical car-horn sounded from above the apartment.

"...I can't believe he still HAS that horn." Sue sighed. "Come on." As she pulled Yuri along with them.

* * *

*with Peter and Jess *

"If we lose our baby, Spider-!" Jess snapped at him

"We WON'T, Jess!" Peter answered, swinging as fast as he could "Carnage isn't taking our son!"

"YAHAHAHAHAHA!" Carnage laughed insanely, looking back and shot out darts at the two. "This fun! Bodies all mine! Can do whatever want! So fun!"

"You're NOT going to!" Jess responded, thwipping a net to block the darts. She shot out a blast of her venom energy, aiming for the webbing that Carnage was using to get around

Carnage snapped off the webbing and started another, swinging to the left. He span around and shot webbing at both Spider's faces, pulling them both into a building with him

"ARGH!" The two grunted as they were slammed into the building, right into the glass and rolled on the floor.

"Gotcha." Jess commented as she held Peter close to take up most of the damage

"Why'd you do that?" Peter grunted, he didn't want HER to be hurt.

"Cause I'm me, Web-Head." She answered "My suit is more padded than yours, after all."

"...But I-" Peter tried to answer

"Go. Get. Gerry." She stopped and instructed him. "Get our son."

Carnage landed in front of them, snickering softly "Rip, tear, cut, cut, CUT! SO many ways to hurt you!" Carnage smiled

"Carnage..." Peter glared "Give me back my son!"

"Oh? You want him?" Carnage hissed, opening up to show Gerry remaining still in the symbiote's 'cage' before pulling him back. "I do to! Carnage wants host!"

Peter pressed a hidden button in his web-shooters and shot at Carnage, aiming for the symbiote itself. As the Web line flew through the air it ignited, turning on fire

Carnage's eyes widened in shock, seeing the fire-web strike and scorch the symbiote's body, missing Gerry. The red and black Symbiote screeched in pain, its arms turning into axes and slashing the webbing apart

"Be careful, Spider!" Jess groaned

"I know, I know!" Peter responded. Peter narrowed his eyes slightly and charged, dashing forward as fast as he could  
Carnage hissed as it tried to escape, leaping out of the way, but with the heat of the fire webs,it was weakened. It span around and slashed with its tendrils, Peter twisting and dodging  
"Get. Out. Of my. SON!" Peter proclaimed, punching Carnage in the face, missing Gerry's sleeping face entirely which was very hard to do

"HA!" Carnage slashed at Peter, cutting his costume at the chest... Suddenly the sound of an alarm began to blare "Huh?" Carnage asked

"Oh no." Jess groaned, knowing that alarm.

**BOOM!**

Carnage and Peter were flung away as they were hit by the explosion. They crashed to the floor, Peter instinctively shielding the creature using his son as a host  
Carnage grunted as it landed on its side, but felt Spider-Man protect him.

The two looked up, seeing what had crashed through the wall

It was the Spider-Buggy!  
A high tech red and blue car that bumped and skidded across the floor, coming to a stop near the edge

"Urgh..." Yuri groaned as she felt sick by the motions of the buggy

"Who let you drive?" Shuri frowned at Emma

"Cause I called 'shotgun'." Sue groaned

"I should cuff you for reckless driving." Yuri answered "I should cuff all of you. But I feel like if I move then I'll throw up."

Carnage was just laughing at their agony, thinking this would be a good chance to get past Spider-Man as his body unleashed several blades all across it

"ARGH!" Peter screamed and flew back to stop himself from being impaled he flinched at the pain but refused to let go

"Let me GO!" Carnage began to whine and lash out like a child.

"No! Papa is never letting go Gerry!" Peter called as he held him close before he started to hum and make a few silly noises hopefully

'P-Papa?' Yuri and Carnage thought as Spider-Man held him.

Gerry began to stop crying, laughing at his father

"There ya go." He smiled in encouragement, seeing Carnage retract from Gerry's face

Carnage was feeling different as it was encasing Gerry, feeling its personality change as it tasted new feelings... Suddenly Gerry's hands began to spark in green energy as he laughed

"Uh-oh." Peter blinked as he was getting shocked by Gerry's Venom Blast.

**BZZZ!**

Only it didn't come... To him.

Carnage screamed as it was shocked off Gerry, being sent flying in every direction. Carnage screamed as it was being electrocuted, knowing it needed a new host. ANY host.  
The blonde ones? No, too strong.  
The one in black? No, SHE kept it in that sound prison.  
The officer. The one without powers. THAT'LL be its new host. It tried to move but was so exhausted

"Papa!" Gerry giggled, hugging Peter

"I got you, Gerry." Peter sighed in relief

"He. He's talking. He's TALKING!" Jess gasped in shock. She stood up, running to the twos side

"I...MUST be missing something here." Yuri groaned, thinking that this was all brought on by her being ill.

"Our son's talking, there's not much TO say." Sue smiled

Yuri nodded, sitting on the hood of the buggy 'These past two days.' She thought in dismay.  
Unfortunately, Yuri didn't see the Symbiote claw its way towards her, still clinging to life.

"Gotcha!" Sue called, trapping the synbiote in a force filed

"Thanks." Yuri gasped, seeing how close it had gotten to her "What are you going to do with it?"

"Lock it away. Rehabilitate it. Do what we can." Sue answered

"After what happened last night?" Yuri commented with a frown, no one noticing she was reaching for her gun

"You don't trust our judgement?" Emma asked

"Honestly? After everything that happened?" Yuri asked "If you all want to repeat this mistake? Then no."

**BANG!**

"Ah!" Sue yelled, covering her face as the bullet passed her harmlessly but it made her loose focus.

Unfortunately that made the force field fade away, the Symbiote falling over Yuri

"YURI!" Peter gasped

Yuri struggled as Carnage enveloped her. Screaming and shot her gun through it, but taking no damage. Emma went diamond while Sue used her force field, the two blocking the strikes

"Shrui, DUCK!" Jess called out. As the Black Pather ducked, Carnage missed its intended target.

Yuri yelled, screamed, roared as she turned in circles and holding her head, Carnage withering and slashing wildly until suddenly...

**THUNK!**

Yuri fell to her knees, looking like she was a manikin made out of red and black plastic. Carnage covered her head to toe, covering every last inch of her as she just sat there

Sue, Emma and Shuri readied themselves for retaliation, with Carnage on a new host, it was possible for an attack.

...

But nothing.

Yuri remained there, she slowly looked up at them, the ragged white eyes of Carnage glaring deadly but vacant.

* * *

*?*

_Inside Yuri's mind... You could call it a war zone. Yuri was fighting against a monstrous form of Carnage. In her mind, she was wearing a riot uniform, armed with a riot baton and gun. Crawling through her mind, Carnage was lashing up and around like a possessed slime._

_They stood in a chaotic red web, the gaps showing images of Yuri's past_

_First off, her as a little girl standing by her father's side as her grandfather was given the Medal of Honor._  
_A second part was of her pretending to be one, but a little older, her grandfather and father seeing her with proud eyes._  
_Then it shifted to her as a teenager, overhearing that her father was convicted of taking bribes, breaking her heart in the process._  
_Another showing her at the academy, during an obstacle course_  
_Another showed her as a rookie cop, cuffing a mugger_  
_One showed her doing paper work_  
_Promotions_  
_The first time she met Spider-man_  
_Supporting him behind the scenes for years as she grew through the ranks of the police force_  
_On patrol in a patrol car_  
_The murder of her partner_  
_Her first Christmas that she remembered, age six._  
_Being a teenager on her first date_  
_Stopping a bombing_  
_Seeing a hostage in a bank being held at gun point_  
_Her first smoke_  
_Helping people during a super villain attack_  
_Everything_

_Carnage seemed to be intrigued by all of this, like he was ready to rip apart ALL of her mind "So. Interesting." Carnage hissed, looking at each moment. as they fought_

_"Yeah, it's mine." Yuri commented, using her baton to strike Carnage's face before she shot at its legs. Even in this plane, she was acting like a cop_

_Carnage grunted, trying to fend off Yuri, though it felt like it was in control of this location, it was STILL Yuri's mind. It lashed out, snarling and acting wildly._

_Around them the Web began to show other scenes, the memories of Carnage's past hosts_

_And it all started back with Cletus Kasady. The psychotic murderer and fellow inmate of Eddie Brock._  
_From day one, all it knew was insanity. Murder. Hatred._  
_Hatred. Death. Kill kill kill kill kill KILL!_  
_And then there was Ben Reily_

_'Who's this? Peter Parker? No, it isn't. He has blonde hair but...DOES he have a brother?' Yuri thought, as she saw Carnage merge with Ben. She saw the memories of Ben, including the first 20 years of Peter Parker's life "Wait. Peter Parker is Spider-Man? And-And he has a 'clone'?" Yuri asked herself_

_The images kept going, showing the lives of the many random hosts Carnage had taken to get back to Cassidy._  
_Back to the insanity and death_

_Until, finally it reached Norman Osbron's life_  
_It showed how twisted and broken the man was._  
_Terrible father, twisted morals, stepping on everyone and anyone to build his empire._  
_The empire falling apart and the terrible actions he did._  
_But there was something he had in common with Cassidy... The insanity. The anger. The killing_  
_The two where so different, they expressed that darkness differently... But it was there_

_Those pitch-black hearts._

_"Yes! Yes!" Carnage laughed as he pulled himself up and threw Yuri away, screaming as if trying to yell some thoughts away "THIS IS WHAT I WANT! MADNESS! PAIN! DEATH! IT'S ALL I WANT!" he pinned Yuri down, slamming her to the floor and choking her as his hand turned into a spear "Now, prepare to die coppa!" he laughed as Norman's madness continued to play..._

_**Teeheeheeheeheehee**_

_But then, the most recent memories began to kick in_

_Gerry. The baby that Carnage just infected._

_Only a year and three months old. Still not fully sure of the world around it... But there was nothing by happiness there_

_Suddenly the darkness they where trapped in, surrounded by the Web, began to glow_

_"What the hell?" Yuri asked in shock, not fully understanding what was going on._

_Carnage hissed gently as it released Yuri from its grip. He held its head, roaring as it showed Gerry's short life almost on repeat. It was calming the rage within Carnage's heart, soothing its anger and insanity._

_Yuri saw the opening, she would have to pin this Symbiote down...but as it was now shrinking, coming more child-like, what would Spider-Man? No. What would PETER do?_

_"Papa! Papa!" Gerry's voice giggled from the web_

_"Pa... Papa?" Carnage hissed out weakly as it sniffed and cried_

_"You know, I could tell you what Peter would do." A near identical voice to Peter's said from behind her_

_Yuri looked behind her, seeing the clone of Peter. Ben Reilly. "You-you're-" Yuri whispered_

_"Ben Reily. Yeah. Nice to meet you." Ben responded. He wore a red suit that covered his whole body from the neck down, a sleeveless blue hoodie with a black spider over it. Around his waist was a brown belt with several cartridges and a brown thigh holster on his right thigh. And around his wrist was a series of silver cartridges_

_"How?" Yuri asked_

_Ben just shrugged while Carnage was being pacified. "Memory and psychological imprint?" He walked up next to her, resting his hands on his hips. As the memories started showing Carnage's past, showing the hatred Venom showed it and much much more_

_"Oh my god." Yuri whispered in shock, seeing all what Venom had infused within it. "How do I stop it?"_

_"Hmmm." Ben commented, tapping his chin "I'm not sure."_

_"You're just as helpful as Peter." She deadpanned_

_"Well, what do you do to help a child in a stressful situation?" Ben asked_

_"Pa... Pa... Papa..." the Carnage Symbiote whimpered in fear and sadness, shaking and rocking on the floor as it tried to ignore the memories around him_

_Yuri blinked in shock and got up, walking towards the Carnage Symbiote...and sat next to him. Putting a reassuring hand on its shoulder...or lack of one. She pulled the small child like figure against her, holding it close_  
_"It's okay." She whispered reassuring Carnage._

_Unknown to them, Emma had projected her astral self inside the chaotic mind._

* * *

*Outside of her mind*

"They've been still for quite a while." Sue commented as Emma did her thing.

"Well, Emma's not struggling anymore. She must've gotten through." Shuri added

"Yeah, at least Gerry's safe now." Jess agreed, hugging her son in her arms and peppering the giggling baby with kisses

Suddenly Yuri stood up, the red suit morphing

"She's coming back." Emma spoke, having retracted her astral form.

Instead of the normally wild and chaotic style of the Carnage suit, it was becoming more clawed hands became like gloves, the body began to shift and change like it was riot armour. Boots seemed to form around the feet, sleek leggings and padded torso, but that wasn't the end of it. The head changed to that of a helmet, with solid white eyes, like Spider-Man's; but what stood out the most, was the chest. On it formed a black and white spider.  
The spider started at her stomach and the legs went up, over her breasts and her collarbone, with more legs going down her hips, waist and legs. There was an identical spider on her back, the front legs connecting along her collar

"Um, is this right?" Peter blinked in shock as he saw the spider on Yuri's chest

"You most DEFINITELY are, Peter." Shuri nodded

Yuri looked down at her hands and arms, seeing her legs as she took in her new appearance. This...This was the power of Spider-Man. Maybe even MORE so.  
**"You going to behave for Mama?"** Yuri asked as she looked at her hand, a black and red gun forming in her hand **"Good girl."** She followed up.

"Huh?" All but Emma asked in confusion

**"Good girl."** Yuri repeated and smiled, looking up at the group as the gun returned to her body

"Yuri?" Peter asked cautiously

**"Correct."** Yuri answered calmly, looking at Peter with equal eyes.

**"Don't worry, Carnage is going to behave. I'll keep an eye on her. And yes I've decided it's a her before you ask, I'd feel awkward having a 'he' all over me." **Yuri explained with her slightly distorted voice

"Um. Really? That's...great. Really." Peter answered. "Same old 'Detective Yuri' then." He laughed awkwardly.

**"Exactly."** she nodded, poking his chest **"And don't you forget it, buddy. I'll be teaching Carnage to behave, so you don't need to worry 'daddy'."**

"Oh well, that's good isn't-WHAAA?" Peter responded happily before staring in disbelief.

"**It was bonded to your baby son** and now sees you as a father figure." she stated simply, the mask retracting halfway through her sentance

"Oh, right. Okay, that makes sense." Peter responded. "And~, I guess you know who's under THIS; right?" He asked pointing to his mask

"Yes, Mr Parker. Rather naughty of you to hire yourself." she commented, crossing her arms and smirking almost darkly "I could get you done for that, you know."

**GULP!**

Peter flinched at that, Shuri and Emma looking at Yuri intensely. The latter ready to wipe her mind of that memory.

"So... 'Agent Carnage'...?" Peter asked, coughing softly while offering a slight name option to the girl "Er... ARE you going to do that?"

The police officer smirked, reaching up and removing his mask. She waved it tauntingly, keeping up her 'in charge' feel of the whole situation "You asking if I'll tell anyone, or arrest you?"

"Yes." Peter answered nervously, wanting his Spider-Sense blare...but nothing.

Yuri didn't say anything, just pushing the mask against his chest and kissing him deeply for a few seconds "Precinct roof, 10 PM. Saturday. Don't be late." she said simply as she walked back and let herself fall from the ledge, swinging away

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Did she just-?" Shuri asked

"Yep." Emma nodded

"And that just-" Sue followed

"Yep." Emma continued

"...I'm screwed; aren't I?" Peter asked

"Hahahahaha!" Gerry giggled, not knowing what was going on

* * *

*time skip*

The family arrived home, exhausted and sitting in the living room "That was insane." Peter whispered

"And its only 2." Sue joked

"Hey, there you all are." Anya commented as she walked out of the bedroom, looking nervous and sitting on Peter's lap

"Oh Anya, hey." Peter said nervously "We have a LOT to tell you."

"Me to, papi." Anya said, holding a positive pregnancy test in hand


	2. MC2 Mayday

**kival737101**: YEP! The two should have gotten together in the game! Would have been more unique than Peter/MJ AGAIN, PLUS the PS4 game (despite being absolutely AMAZING) has THE WORST version of MJ and their relationship EVER

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000**: No, let it RISE!

**SpideyFam:** Thanks man.  
And we decided to do something slightly different than normal this time

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

**Howlstone16:** This one's all yours, Grey.

**LLHOTF:** Um...Wait and see.

**Rougarou144:** Glad to hear from you.

**SpideyFam:** Ah, ah, ah. Never say never.

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000**: Yep, fear boners engaged. *nods*

**kival737101:** Yeah, Grey's been vocal about it towards me in regards to the recent video game. Peter's and Yuri's voice actors are husband and wife in real life.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Spider-Man

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

AND WE ARE BACK!

I am glad you all enjoyed the first chapter. So.. well... here is the next one.

Have fun!

* * *

**War Of Infinite Spiders Prelude Oneshot's**

**Chapter 2- MC2 Mayday  
**

* * *

We arrive once again at New York, but not the same we were once in. This is the home of a different Spider. One who took up the mantle of their father.

**CRASH!**

One... Who was having some slight trouble

"OW!" Said Spider grunted in pain, being caught in the middle of a fight between herself and her villain 'Mysterio'. The reason for this? She was still getting use to her new body "Come on, come on. I've been at this for weeks now. I SHOULD-WHOA!" The Spider commented to herself as she dodged a viper striking her.  
This was May 'Mayday' Parker. The daughter of Peter Parker, Spider-Man.  
She took up the mantle when her father perished in a fight because of a powerful villain, but he saved her in the process. And recently she... Kinda sorta... Died

Yeah, a bit of backstory on that.

A year ago, or weeks depending on time-space dilation; Mayday joined a group of Spiders from the Multiverse, various versions of her father, mother, uncles etc. And during the final battle, she gave her life to stop the monsters who threatened to wipe the multiverse of ALL Spider-Totems.  
She got better though, don't worry  
She was saved by being placed into a clone body mixed with the powers of a Symbiote.  
Better and stronger than before, all she needed now was the practice to get herself reacquainted with the motions and sensations of her body.

We zoom out a bit, taking a proper look at the young heroine

Mayday was wearing a primarily red costume, a black web-style motif on her chest; black sections under her arms and around her legs. Her eyes were thick black outlines with white eyes. Her legs where black with the red of the top part of her suit on her feet up to her shins, in the outer half of them and slowly growing thinner almost like arrows

"What the matter, Spider-Girl? Usually at this time, I'd be on the ropes." Mysterio jeered at her, using his illusionist tricks to levitate himself.

"Unfortunately I'm under the weather." she quipped, shooting her tendrals around him and pulling him towards her

**POW!**  
**SMASH!**

Mysterio's helmet was crashed into the wall and knocked out. The illusions faded, turning a hell scape back into a normal alleyway

May sighed in relief, things going back to normal. "YOU'RE going to jail."

"That was close." A voice above her commented "I almost jumped in."

"Silk. I would've appreciated it." May called out, giving an introduction to said woman. She looked up, a woman jumping down into the light

The woman was dressed in a black and white costume, the torso was the predominantly white part, but it has red webbing and spider on her chest, her arms and legs were fully black with only two spider-legs on each side and over her shoulders, a red face mask that covered from her nose down, black hair and soft eyes. Said woman was clearly Korean, smiling under her mask "I thought you had it in hand." Silk responded

"Tease." May rolled her eyes. "Let's get Mysterio to jail." Webbing the villain up.

"Sure thing Spider-Girl." Silk said, picking the villain up. As she did, the two Spider-Women leapt off the side of the building and swung towards the police station. They swung side by side, twisting and flipping through the air "You did well out there." Silk commented

"Yeah, right. I was losing most of that." May answered "My body felt so... Off balance."

"Well, it's probably because of...you know." Silk answered awkwardly as she and May left Mysterio tied up at the police station

"Yeah, I know." Mayday nodded as she backflipped, coming face to face with Silk as she was upside down for a second, before she continued her flip and her swinging

"You did that on purpose." Silk teased, continuing to follow her.

"Maybe." Mayday commented, spinning in a way that showed off her body

'Cheeky minx.' Silk thought happily, seeing May sway her posterior before her. There was a... Magnatism between the two

"Race you back home." May called out as she got a head start

"Winner tops!" Silk grinned, swinging after her

"Sounds fair!" May responded, upping her speed. Silk laughed, shooting several web lines at the same time from all her fingers before sling shooting herself like a meteor "No fair!" May called out, as they were at the home stretch of getting back to their apartment.  
A small, one bedroom one

"A~nd. FIRST!" Silk smiled, landing on the outside window and beat May to their apartment.

"Damn it." she hissed, landing next to her

"And you know what this means." Silk teased as she opened the window to let themselves in. She crawled into the bedroom of their apartment backwards, her eyes shining with a seductive glee

'Damn, I REALLY wanted to be on top tonight.' May thought as she followed with a slight drool

"Now, come here, lover. We need to get out of these clothes." Silk instructed

Mayday nodded as her suit began to morph and change, retracting. It revealed that she was a beautiful brown haired girl with blue eyes, wearing a white shirt and blue trousers. May stumbled a little; this ability of hers, it was a little taxing on her head. She took the shirt and trousers off physically, the only real clothing she was wearing

Silk, by this point had stripped off her own costume, smiled as she went over to their bed. "Come on baby." she licked her lips "I want to see all you can do."

"Okay, Cindy. But don't blame me if you're a little scared." May answered as her skin began to move

"Trust me. We've SEEN worse." Cindy smiled. Mayday nodded, kissing Cindy and rolling the two over so the Korean woman was on top "Gotcha, May." Cindy teased as she teased her. "Now... What to make you do?" she purred, licking the shivering neck of the woman below her "Oh~, I know." She smiled, whispering something into May's ear

May blushed and nodded, her body morphing as she was ordered. May had changed her body to that of a sexy cat-girl with big breasts and a strap-on. Well, it wasn't really a strap on, more of an extension of herself; a fake-cock, in other words.

"Hmm. Soo~ sexy." Cindy purred, leaning over her. May mumbled with her lip wobbling, seeing her lover above her and felt her fake-cock throb gently. Cindy ran her figures up along Mayday's stomach, chest and neck while gently moving her hips against her partners "I'm going to enjoy this." Cindy smiled. She gently brushed her hand against Mayday's cat ear, giggling softly and kissing her. May blushed and shuddered, wanting to pleasure her lover but she was the bottom, she just had to sit there and behave. "Now. Say 'Ah'~." Cindy guided the fake-cock to her pussy and slid onto it.

"Ah~" Mayday moaned as she felt he member being encased by Cindy's vagina

"Your cock's. SO~ big!" Cindy smiled, slowly bouncing on her cock, feeling her moist pussy slide up and down on the synthetic cock. She arched her back, her arms folding up behind her head and ran her fingers through her hair as she bounced on her lovers member. May held onto Cindy's hips, letting her ride her and bounce on her cock. She just sat there, letting Cindy use her dick as she wanted. Cindy moaned with each bounce, filling her pussy with May's fake cock. "I-I'm cumming!"

"You're so beautiful." Mayday grunted softly, seeing Cindy's O face

"Fill me, fill my pussy MAY~!" She moaned and climaxed. She relaxed atop her, smiling lovingly at Mayday "I love you, May." Cindy whispered

"Love you to." Mayday whimpered, partially because she hadn't came yet

"You still backed up?" Cindy asked. Mayday whimpered and nodded, Cindy grinning almost evilly "Let me give you some relief." Cindy answered as she ran her fingers over Mayday's neck sensually

May shuddered and gripped Cindy's ass, kneading it lovingly. Cindy lifted herself off the member, pressing the head against her asshole. "C-Cindy~!" May gasped.

"Come on, May. Plough this slutty spider." Cindy smiled and pushed gently, but only having it fill her by May pulling her down.

The two moaned, taking in each others scent

May felt herself ready to cum, hugging her lover in her arms and climaxed heavily in her ass. She couldn't control herself, her hips moving faster and faster 'Yes, yes, yes! More, more May! Fuck me more! Fill me with your hot cum!' Cindy moaned

"C-Cindy!" May gasped, pinning Cindy down and fucked her wildly, like an animal.

The two moaned, their scents continuing to fill each other "Yes! Yes, fuck me! Make me yours, May!" Cindy exclaimed, happily being fucked by her lover

For you see, there was a special lust between the two

Cindy is called 'The Bride' a Spider-Totem that has expresses tantric energy to other Spider Totems. Her position as a Bride gives off more tantric energy than other Spider's, causing a natural attraction  
She was also bitten by the same spider that had bitten May's father, making an instinctual pheramonic bond between the two

So basically, when she and May make love, it's all good all round and they where compelled to just keep going and going until they couldn't go anymore

"I-I'm cumming, so GOOD!" May moaned and climaxed into Cindy's ass.

"Yeah, you like that ass! Dontcha?" Cindy moaned happily

"I love your sexy ass! I wanna fuck you forever~!" May moaned and climaxed and squirted cum from her fake-cock, squirting out of Cindy's ass. She grabbed Cindy's ass tighter and moved her hips faster, not stopping

"M-May! So good! Yes! Keep going! Cum in me! Cum on my tits!" Cindy begged, wanting her hot cum. "Cum in my pussy! Cum in my mouth! Cum on my face! Cover me in it!"

May moaned, her body shifting and transforming to accommodate that order, tendrils forming from May's back as she fucked Cindy's body in ALL places where she wanted. Tendrils pushed straight into Cindy's tight cunt, flipping her onto her back, a tendril wrapping around her breasts and fucked between the cleavage and right into her mouth. Cindy was being tentacle fucked by May's symbiote cocks and climaxed over her, filling her pussy and ass, covering her tits, flooding her mouth and squirt over her body.

May gave three final thrusts as she became exhausted and climaxed fully, herself. The dark blue tendrals left her body, there being a slight gradiant between them and her skin, kept going, fucking away at Cindy as she ordered

"M-May, May, May~!" Cindy moaned, her body bouncing from the tendrils.

* * *

*next morning*

Cindy and May were sleeping in today, their loving embrace took ALL night. May was the first to awaken, having to take some time to 'bring herself together' again. She stretched lightly, feeling more relaxed then she had been in a while. She walked away, smiling softly. She walked to the bathroom to look at herself, seeing the wild bed-head she had. She laughed a bit, her hair fixing itself like magic "There, much better." She smiled. She headed out and walked to the kitchen to fix themselves breakfast. She hummed as she turned the rings on, beginning to make some omlets for them. Her symbiote tendrils did help out, reaching over and cracked eggs, mixing it up and cooked it. She stood back a bit, humming as she watched the batter cook. During which, she flicked the kettle on and waited for it to boil. Humming she reached down to grasp the handle of the frying pan... And her entire body exploded in pain

Cindy jerked up as she heard May's scream, running clumsily towards her. "MAY?" She called out in concern. May already taking action and plunged her hand in cold water. "You did it again, didn't you?" Cindy asked with a sigh

"I-I just wanted to-" May frowned, slowly pulling her reddened hand out of the water.

Cindy just hushed her lovingly. "I know, I know." She gently held the hurting hand and kissed it softly. Ever since coming back in this new body the brunette had been very heat sensitive

"...breakfast is ready." May joked gently, looking at Cindy.

"It is." Cindy smiled, getting on her knees

"C-Cindy? This early?" May asked and then moaned "But the food~"

"I've got MINE right here." Cindy answered, lapping at May's slit. She hugged the Spider-girl's legs, eating her out hungrily. Mayday grabbed the kitchen top and bit her lip, feeling her vagina eaten out by her lover and girlfriend was too much this early in the morning for her.

"Cin... I'm cumming." she moaned

'Cum. Cum for me, May~!' Cindy smiled as she pleased May, feeling her squirting juices coat her tongue 'Let me taste it all!'

May arched back and panted, feeling exhausted for the morning. "So. Good." She panted

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Fuck, the fire alarm!" they both yelled

* * *

*Time Skip*

After the two put out the burning omelettes from the stove, they decided to go out for breakfast much to their shared annoyance, since neither had much money "Looks like it's going to the cheap market again." May frowned. Cindy nodded, making May feel even guiltier. May pulled out her purse, looking inside. "I need to get a job." She mumbled. 'Why is she here? Why is she putting up with me and my cheap ass no money self?' she thought guiltily

Cindy looked at the quiet May, she was worried about her. "May?"

"Huh?" Mayday blinked

"Are you alright? You've been standing there for a while." Cindy commented

"Yeah, totally!" she laughed

Cindy frowned, noting how awkward she was laughing. "Do you want some breakfast?" She asked

"Sure."

"Let's go out." Cindy answered, looping May's arm and smiled

"Okay." Mayday nodded

* * *

*time skip*

We now find Silk and Spider-Girl swinging through the city, side by side "You feeling better, Spider-Girl?" Silk asked, swinging past windows.

"Yeah." Mayday said with a gentle sigh

"Look, it'll be okay. Alright?" Silk followed up

"Right." she nodded 'I wonder if any villains are popping up?' May thought

'I need to get her to talk to me.' Silk thought

**Ring ring**  
**Ring ring**

"Hello?" Mayday asked as she answered her Bluetooth headset

_"How's my darling daughter?"_ a cheerful voice said over the phone

"Hey mum!" Mayday laughed

'Mrs Parker?' Silk thought as they stopped on a building's wall.

"What's up?" Mayday asked as she perched on the wall

_"I was wonding if you and your girlfriend would like to come home to have dinner with me and Benjy."_

"Really?" May smiled. "That sounds awesome."

"What is it?" Cindy asked

"Mum's asked us around for dinner." May answered

"Both of us?" Cindy asked

"Yeah. Do you want to talk?" May offered the phone as she phased the earpiece through her suit and held it out to her lover

"Hello, Mrs Parker." Cindy spoke, talking to May's mother

_"Ah... Cindy, wasn't it?"_

"That's right." Cindy nodded. "H-How're you?" She asked

_"I'm well, thank you."_ Mrs Parker chuckled _"Are you and Mayday able to come over tonight?"_

"Um, yeah! Definitely. We'll be over." Cindy answered

_"Great!_" Mary-Jane Watson-Parker cheered softly

"What time do you want us over?" Mayday asked

_"Around 5?"_

"Yeah, sounds good, Mum." Mayday responded "Tell Benjy I said hi, and that I'll be there soon."

_"Will do. Love you, bye."_ Mary-Jane responded and hung up.

Mayday smiled, letting the device merge back into her suit

"Looks like we've got dinner at your mothers place." Cindy smiled

"Yeah." Mayday smiled "I hope Benjy's okay." She thought wistfully.

"I'm sure he's fine." Cindy smiled

"Let's go." May pointed, thinking about their patrol.

"So we aren't looking for any flies?" Cindy smiled

"You joker." May patted her head "Bad quips are my job."

"Well you rub up on me." she grinned with an innuendo, her hand brushing Mayday's stomach before she swung away

"...Oh, you're going the right way for a spanking." May mumbled to herself.

* * *

*time skip *

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Ah, May, Cindy. You came." Mary-Jane smiled as she opened the door. She was a stunning beautiful woman, even today, with her long flowing red hair and bright green eyes. The retired super model, now proud owner and woman in charge of the Spider Family merchandise stores was dressed in casual but still stylish clothing with an apron stop it designed like the classic Spider suits

"Yeah, mum. We came." Mayday smiled and hugged her mother. "Wish we brought some wine but-" She jokingly said.

"It's okay, you're here and that's what counts. Come in, come in." Mary-Jane responded, letting the two in.

"May!" a little figure cheered

"BENJY!" May smiled as she saw her little brother, picking him up. "You've gotten bigger haven't you?" She asked

"May! May!" the two year old cheered and laughed, reaching out for her while being held at arms length by his big sister

"Giz a cuddle!" May responded, hugging her little brother. Benjy squealed and cheered as he hugged her as tightly as he could, the two nuzzling their cheeks together

"Those two." Mary-Jane chuckled

"SO cute together." Cindy agreed, taking off her shoes.

"Hello Cindy." MJ nodded

"Nice to see you too, Mrs Parker." Cindy responded.

"How are you?" the red head asked

"I'm good, we're both fine." Cindy explained "A bit tight for cash but who isn't."

As Mary-Jane heard that she looked at her and turned to May. 'Just like him.' She thought to herself. "Well, who's hungry?" She asked

"Me! Me! Me!" Benjy waved

"Same here; do you need help, mum?" May asked

"No, I just need to serve." she smiled

"Can we help? It feels unfair of you doing it." Cindy offered

"You can, thank you Cindy." MJ nodded

"What about-?" Mayday asked before Benjy interrupted her by hugs.

"Hmm~." Benjy hummed

"I-I think I'll have my hands full." May smiled gently

"Can you set the table?" she smiled a bit

"I can do that." Mayday nodded and used her symbiote to do so.

MJ nodded and gently dragged Cindy into the kitchen. Inside the kitchen, Cindy smelt the delicious dinner Mary-Jane had prepared. "Wow, smells great, Mrs Parker."

"Thank you... How bad is the money issue?"

"Um, wh-what? I-I don't." Cindy frowned

"Cindy, I know Peter had money troubles when he was younger. So I'll ask again; how bad is the money issue?" Mary-Jane asked

"... We can barley afford the rent each month, between us." she flinched

Mary-Jane frowned as she put a tray of vegetables down. 'Reminds me of Peter.' She thought sadly. "I take it your jobs have been overshadowed by your protection of New York?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah." She nodded... And a bank card was placed in her hand "Huh?"

"I've been saving money for years, a percentage of the income from the Spider Store. I've used some of it to help Mayday when she lived here but... She won't accept this. Even though it is HER money. This money was made from her image, her likeness. But she's too much like her father, she'd see it as me trying to give her charity." MJ explained

"M-Mrs Parker. I-I can't." Cindy whispered.

"I insist." Mary-Jane answered "It's rightfully May's but she won't accept it. You have to use it for her, or at least convince her to take it from you. I want her safe and happy. I know you do that well enough, Cindy, but she isn't financially safe I... Please."

Cindy looked at the credit card and closed her hand gently. "Thank you." She whispered to Mary-Jane

Mrs Watson-Parker nodded with a charming smile, picking up the plates and walking to the dining room

"Yay~, yay! Yay!" Benjy cheered as May had made a safe swing for her little bother to use. Out of her webbing, of course, her webshooters attached

"May, Benjy. Time for dinner." Mary-Jane spoke

"Food!" Benjy cheered

"Come on, Benjy. Let's get ready." Mayday smiled, picking him up and put him in his chair.

Mayday smiled as she sat down, her mother flashing her a proud l9ok

* * *

*time skip*

"Ah~, so good." Mayday smiled, rubbing her belly.

"Yeah." Cindy nodded, the two walking home

"I honestly miss seeing Benjy. Mum looks like she's doing well." Mayday continued

"I defiantly see where you got your looks from." Cindy smiled

"Hush, you know I'm more like my dad." She pushed her gently.

"Personality wise. Looks wise? You take after your super model mother." Cindy grinned and reached around May to start teasing her breasts

"C-Cindy!" May gasped, the two still outside and potentially being peeped on by civilians. Heck they where just walking down the street!

"Can't help it, you're beautiful and amazing." Cindy teased

"Cindy." May whined

"What's the matter? Shy to show affection?" Cindy asked.

"No." Mayday mumbled

"Then what's wrong?" Cindy asked

"W-Well it's-"May tried to speak.

"May? Is that you?" A different voice spoke.

"Huh?" the two blinked

Standing there was a white haired woman May's age wearing an expensive looking dress "It IS you. I. Who's this?" The woman asked, pointing to Cindy

"I'm Cindy Moon, Mayday's girlfriend." Cindy said, quickly letting go of Mayday

"Your-your girlfriend?" The woman asked

"Yes. Cindy, this is Felicity Hardy; Felicity, this is Cindy." Mayday quickly introduced them

Cindy blinked, getting a good look at her

Felicity had long white hair, wearing a silver dress emphasizing her D-Cup breasts, blue eyes and wearing silver shoes. She looked very stylish and beautiful, like anyone's wet dream "Nice to meet you." Felicity spoke respectfully and extended her hand even if her voice had a slight crack to it

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Cindy accepted the handshake.

"What're you doing here, May?" Felicity turned to May, trying to talk to her.

"Heading home." Mayday shrugged softly, embarrassed and awkwardly "We just had dinner with my mum so Cindy and I are heading back to our apartment."

"Y-Your? Oh, right. Right, yes of course." Felicity answered, looking at the two. "So you're living together?"

"Yeah, we are." Cindy nodded and hugging May "A joint lease and all."

"I... See." the clearly rich girl said, looking nervously

'Cindy, what the heck?' Mayday thought. "Um, it's-it's good seeing you again, Felicity."

"You to." she nodded "... So she's Spider-girl's new partner?" she whispered, her eyes lowering again

"Um. Yeah. Yeah, she-she is." Mayday nodded

"I go by Silk." Cindy nodded

"'Silk'. Okay." Felicity nodded, feeling nervous or something else. She honestly didn't know how to feel. 'Id always hoped that'd be me.' she thought

"It's nice to see you again, Felicity." May answered "You should come visit."

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Felicity perked up

"No, of course not." Mayday nodded as she wrote down their address and her phone number "Come visit any time; okay?" May followed up

"Yeah, yeah of course. Thank you." Felicity tucked the address and number away in her purse. "Later."

The three separated from their spot, leaving Felicity on her own...and looking at the number one last time.

* * *

*time skip*

Cindy was currently sleeping in, dreaming gently. May was currently in the 'dining area' of the house, looking over bills and notices. She sighed, looking at Cindy guiltily 'So many bills.' She thought. "Why is she still with me?"

"Hmm?" Cindy moaned

'I mean, isn't she looking for her parents? And I'm a near-broke super-hero up to her eyes in debt.' May continued to think

"You going to keep thinking that? You're keeping me up." Cindy muttered softly, trying to joke

"C-Cindy. I-I thought you weren't up yet." May gasped as she heard her.

"Mayday. I'm a Bride. I can feel the emotions of my lover." Cindy frowned a bit

"I-I'm sorry. I just, I'm worried." May explained

"I'm confused. I... Please. Tell me."

"I just. I don't know what I'm doing. You're here when you're supposed to be looking for your family." May answered

"Mayday. Look at me." Cindy purred. May frowned and awkwardly looked at her lover before looking at her full on.  
"Mayday. May. I want to see my parents, I do, but... You needed me. And I trusted Peter. He promised to look for them, and with the ability to communicate over Multiverse I know that if he finds them I'll know." Cindy explained "During our adventure against the Inheritors... We grew attracted to each other, no denying that. I wanted to see if it could be more. All of this, all these factors are why I came here. And I stay because... After this year together... I love you."

May's eyes began to water up, her lip began to quiver and she accidentally scrunched her letters in her hands. She didn't want to feel like this, but...She ran over and hugged Cindy. She cried, holding Cindy close and tightly Cindy held Mayday close and stroked her hair. Hushing her gently. "It's okay. It's alright."

"Cin... Oh Cin..." Mayday sniffed

"I'm here." Cindy hushed her. "I'm here. I promise." The two remained in bed until the door began to knock.  
"She arrived." Cindy smiled

"Looks like it." May wiped her eyes.

"Wait, who?"

"Turn your cloths into something skimpy. I have a surprise for you, love." Cindy smiled

"Oh. Um. Okay." May answered and did as she was asked, turning her clothes to a sexy lingerie night-dress that looked seethrough and her nipples poked through the cloth. Her legs where covered in stocking versions of the leggings of her suit and she had her suits gloves that went half way up her upper arm

"Now sit back on the bed." Cindy grinned and ran over to the front door

"Cindy, what's going-?" May asked as she lied on the bed.

Cindy opened the door... Revealing Felicity wearing a new dress "Ah, great; you're here." Cindy smiled

"F-Felicity?" May whispered, blushing as she covered herself.

"Hey." Felicity smiled, wearing a sexy black dress which showed off her leg and stopped at her breasts

"Face it tigress, you've hit the double jackpot." Cindy winked, hugging Felicity from behind kissing the white haired woman's neck sexily preparing for a sexual gift that will make all three of them happier


	3. SWORD Spiderwoman

** Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** Because fun.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000**: Cause we needed to progress the further story.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Spider-Man

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

And we are back with a brand new chapter!

And this time it is a unique Spider, the one introduced in in the final chapter of the Crisis of Infinite Spiders!

Time for fun!

* * *

**War Of Infinite Spiders Prelude Oneshot's**

**Chapter 3  
SWORD Spiderwoman  
**

* * *

Space. One of the greatest frontiers that humankind can aspire to. The vast infinite that can house billions upon billions of lives. And we find ourselves on a spaceship orbiting the Earth.

The space station of SWORD

And on this station were a battalion of at least 100 people, trained soldiers that were defenders from space. Protecting earth from extra planetary and extra dimensional threats

"Parker, what's the situation?" A commander spoke to one of his subordinates.

_"Not good sir! There's too many of them!"_ a female voice yelled over the com

"Keep them there, we'll call reinforcements!" The commander responded

_"We're gonna need big guns!"_ The female voice added, the sound of laser-fire in the background

Through to the other side, we see a group of people holding off an alien threat. Lead by a woman with short brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a black and silver battle uniform. They where fighting Aliens known as the Kree. Blue-skinned aliens with IMMENSE durability and technology compared to Earthlings. It was a fight to protect the planet

"Destroy this base! Leave no prisoners!" A war-hungry Kree proclaimed "Kill them all!"

"Hold them off! We can't let them get through!" 'Parker' called out, shooting at the Kree as best as she could.

"Yes ma'am!" they called

She set up one last stand against the aliens as they were set upon. 'I won't let them get to Earth!' 'Parker' thought to herself, taking down as many as she could.  
This was Teresa Parker.  
A great agent of SWORD and a determined officer.

**BOOM!**

Shrapnel and debris was flying everywhere, knocking Teresa to the ground. She groaned, remembering her family on earth 'Mum, Dad. Uncle Ben, Aunt May. Peter...I'm sorry I won't be home.' She thought, wanting to cry but stood strong, ready to fight to the end.

The battle field was... Nothing. She was the lone survivor

The Kree pushed on, leaving those who they thought were dead. Teresa was falling out of consciousness. Alone, on an alien planet

She was pinned down by rubble and debris, bleeding and wounded by the fight. As her vision faded, she saw shadowy blotches approach her. However the blotches where not her loss of vision, these where real

Space ships

"Wh-what?" She whispered, barely grasping onto life. Emerging from the space-ships emerged figures, walking over towards her. Ignoring all the corpses. She blinked... And lost consciousness, finally

* * *

*Time Skip*

Teresa didn't know where she was. She felt like she was floating in the ocean. But she could breathe?

She could hear the faintest whispers of a different language. The soft rhythmic beats of her heart and of a monitor. She struggled to open her eyes, trying to find where she was. She slowly moved her hands and expected to feel pain...but no. There was none, well it was still there, but VASTLY lessened. Teresa slowly outstretched her hand and hit something, feeling something solid but clear. Glass? She was in something made of glass?

Her vision, once blurry, was slowly gaining clarity and she saw the fluid she was in. A glass tube. A healing tank perhaps? She slowly turned her body, the motions in the liquid moved about her body 'What...' she thought, unable to finish her thought. She then saw figures in front of her, pressing a button on the side and lowered Teresa slowly to the floor as the liquid drained away "... Who...?"

The aliens began to speak to each other, they look human for the most part. As in ACTUAL humans, but their languages was one she had never heard. One of the aliens came back holding a towel and robes, much like the ones they were wearing. The robes, not the towel. That was for drying her off "Thank you." She took the robes and towel and began to get changed.

The aliens nodded and left her alone, giving her some privacy.

She looked at the Aliens cloths, she had noticed their eyes looked... Weird. They had no pupils, their eyes all colour and looking like beehives where they were a series a hexagons interlocked.  
Almost like an insects  
'Okay, that's creepy. At least they have a sense of dignity and privacy.' She thought as she towelled herself off and then put the robes on. 'I wonder which species they are?'

"What's this?" She wondered as she saw a hex-bolt wristband. She looked over the device before she put it back down, taking a look at the room. It seemed to be a highly advanced medical bay, healing tubes, scanning technology, medical supplies. It looked very clean as well "Who are these people?"

* * *

*time skip*

The door opened once Teresa fully got dressed. "Kinda loose." She frowned. "Oh, hello."

The alien bowed respectfully and began to speak in English, which shocked Teresa. "Greetings, Teresa Parker. We apologise for being untoward in your language."

...

"What?"

"My brethren and I are from 'Planet Spider' a location near the outer reaches of what you would call the 'Milky Way'." The alien spoke. "But, you must be overwhelmed; would you like a seat?"

"O-Okay." She nodded, sitting down

"Now, let me introduce myself." The alien spoke calmly.

"Okay." she nodded

"I am Tarax-Chell, a member of the Spider-People and doctor aboard this ship. And if you are concerned about how we can speak your language, we have given you a 'universal translator' embedded into your robe." The doctor introduced himself and then pointed to a cuff on his robe "This device is harmless and will help you understand our language."

"I see... Why did you save me?" Teresa questioned

"We saw your heart. Your strength and determination. Your strive for protecting others even if the odds were stacked against you." Tarax-Chell answered "Plus you where in need."

Teresa looked down and then back at Tarax-Chell. "Thank you, but...I'm needed back on Earth."

"If you leave now, you will walk into your own death." Tarax-Chell commented

"Wh-what?" Teresa asked in shock. "What do you mean? Am I dead?" She panicked.

"No, but the Kree warship is heading to Earth." he shook his head

"Oh my god!" Teresa panicked. "I-I've got to warn them!"

"At this point, you are only human. But the bracelet we have provided for you can help." Tarax-Chell answered "If you where to put it on, it would inject you with the venom of our home world and gift you with the powers of our species."

"I-I'd become a 'Spider-Person'?" She asked in confusion, picking up the bracelet that they provided "Why would you give this to me?"

"Because while you were healing in the tank, we scanned your physiology and your mind; all in order to communicate with you." Tarax-Chell answered. "And we saw your memories, your desire to help people, your strive to do good."

Teresa was silent, staring at the device in her hand

"You have great potential, a strong resolve and a good heart. We know you can do great things." Tarax-Chell followed up.

"I'll do it."

"You will?" He asked

Teresa nodded as she held the bracelet and clasped it onto her wrist. "How does this work?" She asked

* * *

*time skip*

**pain**

"OW!" She flinched as she felt something inject into her veins. Teresa grunted as she felt the injection take hold, her body felt like she was on fire, collapsing to the ground.  
Her eyes where wide, the colour draining from them.  
Her veins where on fire, her muscles melting  
Her insides felt like they where liquifying  
She tried to scream but no air escaped

A second felt like an eternity as her body twisted and violently jerked, her arms clutching at her body or randomly waving while her legs switched between bending in and kicking in every possible direction

"I know this is painful, but I promise, you WILL be better." Tarax-Chell reassured her but his words where just echoes, a fog in a sea of agony

Teresa fell unconscious, landing on the floor and felt her soul escape her body. Time seemed immaterial. At least she thought she was unconscious... Or she had gotten so use to the pain she didn't even feel it properly anymore

Some hours passed and Teresa took deep shallow breaths as she came back into consciousness. She wished she could be happy about that. She tried to speak, but her throat was dry. Her voice was cracked and almost nonexistent. She pulled herself up slowly, her eyes hurting a bit 'Where...?' She thought in a daze as she felt the world stumble a little bit 'Am... I?'

"Welcome back, Ms Parker." A familiar voice spoke, standing next to her, watching her health.

"Huh?"

"You're safe. Don't worry. Your body has adapted well to the infusion." Tarax-Chell answered

"Wh... At?" she creaked

"The bracelet you now wear has infused you with Spider-Blood." He explained. "You are now one of us."

"One... Of you?" she asked, taking the bracelet off

"Yes, a being with amazing powers." Tarax-Chell nodded

"What power?" she questioned

"Let me show you." He answered, showing the various powers his people had. Several holographic images appeared around her. The images showed her of them crawling on walls, leaping great distances, shooting out webbing from their wrists.

"Wait! What?!" she gasped, at that last one

"These are some of the powers that you can now do." Tarax-Chell spoke

"I... Web out of my hands?!" she said in disgust and disbelief

"Better than it coming out of your lower back." He answered calmly. She looked down at her hands, clenching and unclenching them "Try going like this." Tarax-Chell spoke, giving the 'devil horn' hand gesture and shot out a thread of webbing to the ceiling.

Teresa nodded and did the same and out from her wrist came a thread of webbing. Coming from a VERY small and almost indistinguishable slit in her wrist. Not painful, but there "Incredible." she whispered

"One of many abilities we will help teach you." Tarax-Chell added

"But... Do we even have time?! How long have I been out?!" she snapped/yelled

"Two days." He admitted sadly.

"TWO DAYS?! HAVE THE KREE ATTACKED YET?!" Teresa had never felt such fear, grabbing the alien by his robes "Tell me!"

Tarax-Chell grabbed Teresa's hands and squeezed them gently. "Release me. And I will tell you." He answered calmly.

She frowned but did as she was told "Fine. Where's the war ship?" she growled. He activated a computer and showed the location of the warship.  
Hovering over earth

"Oh my god. I-I have to do something!" Teresa gasped and panicked

"You are not ready!" the wise figure

"I don't care!" she snapped back

Tarax-Chell sighed, seeing the determination within her eyes. "Very well." He answered "We have a scout ship you can take. It should get you there in about six hours."

"Good, then where do I suit up?" She asked

"We have prepared a suit to help you with your powers based off your own imagination. It is set in the scout ship for you." her alien friend informed

"Right, thank you." Teresa answered, going to the 'scout ship'. She had to hurry!  
In the hanger, she saw a large scout ship. The scout ship was a silver and black ship, a clear view cockpit window, two sets of wings and three rocket exhausts. The ship seemed to have a slight green tint to the silver paint, only visible in certain lights and angles "Okay, let's do this." Teresa spoke, getting aboard the ship, walking up the fold down door. She began to type, the system looking rather simplistic 'Simple instructions for complex and advanced machinery...I wish we had this on Earth.' Teresa thought as she typed away and activated the Scout Ship.

The ship flew off, Teresa finally getting a chance to look for this suit she was told about "Now...Where?" She wondered before pressing a button on the side and it revealed a costume.  
A green and black suit emerged from the wall, neatly folded  
"Wow." She blinked in shock and took it. "It's amazing." She whispered. She unfolded it, taking a good look at it

It was a full green and black suit, full face mask, white lens eyes with black edges, and a black spider that goes over the chest.

"Wow." She took off the robe and began to put the costume on, it seemed a little baggy, but within a few seconds, it fitted on like a glove. Literally, it became skin tight and looked almost painted on 'At least it doesn't define my nipples or vagina.' She thought as she sat down at the cockpit chair as she ran her fingers over those sections self consciously 'Yeah. No definition.' She thought. 'Can't think that right now.' And continued to drive. She held the controls tightly, her mind going back to those she cared about

Her parents. Her aunt and uncle. Her little brother.  
Her family.  
The people she would protect by any means necessary.  
Her little brother and his smiling face

"With great power. Comes great responsibility." She muttered to herself, clearing her head, but kept them in mind.  
Her precious little brother, the light of her life

She flew off in space, past sonic speeds and arrived back into Earth's orbit.

A hero was coming

* * *

*on earth *

The Kree were coming down into Earth's airspace, SHIELD and SWORD were keeping the damage down, but the intensity of the Kree were slowly overpowering them. Even a few super powered heroes that had been popping up over the past few months where helping

"Captain, we need more backup." Captain America called out to Captain Marvel.

"Sorry Captain, we have literally everyone." the blonde heroine called back

"Damn it. We'll have to hold the line!" Captain America frowned as a second ship came into view.

"What's that?" A SHIELD officer asked as it flew right at the earth, prepared to crash

"INCOMING!" The Earth Heroes called out, as through the falling Kree ship, the scout ship ploughed through it. They blinked, seeing the differently designed ship

"What the devil is that?" The Kree shouted, as they saw their ship being penetrated by a rogue ship.

Emerging from the crashed ship was a woman, a hero, clad in green in black welding an alien gun "You assholes are going down." she glared shooting webbing from her free hand at a Kree

* * *

*time skip, weeks later*

Teresa was standing on the Chrysler Building's roof, looking over New York. She looked over the people she swore to protect, her family and neighbors. Everyone she can. She heard her signaler go off. "This is Spider-Woman." She answered, pressing the side of her head where her ear is.

_"Agent Parker, its ready."_ the voice in the other end said

"Understood. I'll be there." Teresa answered, hanging up and web swung away, swinging off to a secret teleporter. She teleported away, going to a different location as she landed on the floor safely. With a quick glance outside she confirmed she was in space 'Back here again.' She thought. "Commander." She spoke respectfully.

"Spiderwoman." the man snarked

"I see you're the same as ever." Teresa answered "Care to show me my new toy?"

"Here. Enjoy." The commander answered, revealing the 'toy' to her. The 'secret toy' was actually a large 60 foot tall mecha.  
Yep, giant robot  
It had wrist-mounted laser guns, reinforced outer shell, and a silver-like face with a blue visor for a cock-pit.

"Wow." she smiled

"That scout ship you had was a good basis for the mech." The commander spoke "And that device you brought back helped a lot. Our superiors are annoyed there was no DNA of the Spider people left."

"Yeah...Annoyed." Teresa frowned, thinking about the person who saved her life. She looked down, unsure what to say

"Well, here you go. Try not to wreck shit when you're saving the world." The Commander spoke

Teresa nodded, when her phone rang "Excuse me. Hello?" She asked, as she answered her phone.

_"Taresa, its May. Peter is sick, he's been sent home but we are out. Can you look after him?" _an older woman said over the phone

"Yeah! Yeah, of course. I'll be right there, Aunt May." Teresa panicked and agreed. She ended the call, rushing off back to earth

"Hey! Where're you-?" The commander called out

"Family emergency!" Teresa answered, teleporting away back to Earth as fast as she could. She moved fast, racing home. She had gotten very used to the web-swinging, zipping all the way back home. It took no time at all, but she felt like it took forever

'Peter. Please be okay.' She thought as she landed on the roof of her Aunt and Uncle's home. She jumped down and opened the front door with her key and headed upstairs. She rushed to her little brothers room... And felt a warmth suddenly envelop her, a scent that sent a wild sensation throughout her body. Her brother groaned as he slept, wrapped in a cocoon of his bedding

"Peter. Oh my god." She whispered as she saw him, the cocoon wrapping around him as his body changed only not externally. Teresa wanted to help tear him out of it, but her body was holding her back, seeing the cocoon contain her brother. The feeling Teresa was feeling was making her mind turn foggy. She held her head softly, feeling light headed but the feeling slowly faded 'Don't worry, Peter. I'll protect you.' She thought, gently patting the cocoon. She gently moved the covers apart, kissing his forehead. And with that, she stood back and waited by him, looking over him like a mother-goose.

She would protect him, he was hers.

She was the Spiderwoman of SWORD, she protected her SpiderBoy


	4. Warps Arachknight

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000****:** Not that unique... *looks at one of my favorite versions of Spider-Man*

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000: **And if you guessed the reference you win a cookie.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Spider-Man

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

AND WE ARE BACK!

YAHOO!

And it is time to show THE FUCKING FUNNEST THING MARVEL HAS DONE IN FOREVER!

WARP WORLD! WAHOO!

ALSO IT IS GHOST'S BIRTHDAY!

I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**War Of Infinite Spiders Prelude Oneshot's**

**Chapter 4  
Warps Arachknight  
**

* * *

New York, midnight, the city that never sleeps. Illuminated by the light of the crescent moon and the light pollution littered about the city.

A place always busy, never quiet

And swinging through the streets was a being clad in white, hands and feet of red. Hooded with the symbol of a white spider on his chest. The man was silent, like a shadow

As he spied over the city below, hidden in the night, he spotted an armed robbery of a bank van. His eyes squinted in rage and leapt from the tall building. He swooped down, ready for battle

"You got the keys?" One of the robbers asked, tying up the guards

"Right here." The third answered

"Money's secure. Ready to go!" The second added

**CRASH!**

"SHIT!" The roof of the armoured car was indented as a large figure dropped on them

The figure rose slowly, his cape casting him in darkness

"Not you!" The three shouted and put the pedal to the metal and drove off.

The figure held onto the roof of the armoured car and flung himself into the back, knocking out the person inside. It was fast and brutal

"Shoot him!" The leader in the front ordered

**THWIP!**

**BOOM!**

"He got me!" The second man grunted, missing his target and had his hand webbed up only to be punched unconscious

The driver tried to shake him, but his face was grabbed and he was knocked unconscious with a single thrust, stopping the armoured car and webbed up. The car came to a stop, only because the warrior using webbing to force the car to stop but it stopped

He grabbed the thieves out of the car, hanging them in webbing on a lamp-post and broke their guns. A small jet hovered above the sight as the hooded figure webbed the jet and leapt inside it, flying upwards and out of the city into the skies.

"Another bad guy taken out. Good job tonight." The pilot spoke kindly as he flew the jet.

"Thanks." The hooded man responded and slumped into the chair. "Thanks, Harry." There was a physical change in his posture, like his personality had changed. Instead of being a tough and rigid fighter, it seemed that he was now more relaxed and jovial.

"Don't you need a break? You've got a meeting in a few hours." Harry responded as he flew to a large skyscraper.

"Can't afford one." he joked "A heroes work is never done."

"Yeah, that's true." Harry chuckled and set the jet down. "But you MIGHT need a shower."

"Oh I don't smell THAT bad." he said, taking his mask off. Behind the mask was a young man, maybe in his early 30's, short brown hair, hazel eyes, a jovial smile and relaxed demeanor.

"Well, Arachnid, glad you had your fun." Harry commented

"Yeah, sorta did. But Knight did a number on the thieves." Peter answered as they landed on top of the building and left the jet. As the jet landed the suit around the brown haired man turned into large threads of fabric and, like magic, it was absorbed into a watch

And now he was wearing a black suit and tie and no shoes. "Need a pair?" Harry joked, pointing to his own.

Peter laughed at that. "I'm good." He responded as he pulled out a pair of glasses and messed up his hair

"Going into the lab again?" Harry asked

"Yeah. I-I have a new idea I want to work on." Peter responded nervously, his whole demeanor was like another person once more. Once again, like the flip of a switch

"Okay, don't take to long mate." Harry patted his back.

"B-bye." Peter waved somewhat timidly and left for his lab. It had been a terrible fifteen years. Fifteen years since his mind split in four  
That terrible night.  
The one where he lost them both, to a mad and wild green-furred creature.  
And that night, a spider bit him.  
The mind of a young boy forever fractured.  
Split in four, snapped like a twig.  
Now instead of one voice in his head, there where four

The Arachnid, the jovial light-hearted man, the more dominant of the voices.  
The Knight, the darker and more aggressive side. One who'd end a fight with criminals quickly.  
The C.E.O., the confident C.E.O. of their company. Strong-willed and fair, and sharing equal status with Arachnid with how dominant he normally was... mostly out of necessity  
And The Scientist, the working scientist with a strong passion, but the most frightened of the voices.

All of these inhabited the same mind of one man. Like four brothers fighting for the car keys

It was a very precarious mix of mindsets.

Inside his lab, Peter looked at his latest project. For some time now, he had been getting a feeling. Something nagging at him that he couldn't quite place. A strange tug in his very soul "I MUST find the answer to this question. Whatever's pulling me." Peter, Scientist Peter, muttered to himself as he went to his computer.

_"This isn't like the Goblin." the Knight growled from their mind_

_"Indeed. It's much more personal. Something closer. But I'm not entirely sure who or WHAT it is." CEO Peter added_

_"It's almost like someone is looking for us, calling us to them." Arachnid commented_

"But WHERE is it originating from?" Scientist mumbled as he tried to locate it. He liked dealing with facts and solid evidence, this feeling in his chest was something alien and unnerving to him.

_"Almost like magic." Arachnid joked_

"I'd prefer to work with facts and not speculation." Scientist Peter answered as he worked at his computer.

* * *

*elsewhere*

We arrive at a secluded castle, deep in the mountains and covered in snow. The flames and electricity were keeping the castle warm, but for what was inside.

The castle only had two occupants

One was a red/brown-haired woman with silver knuckle claws, wearing a yellow and dark red costume, a blue belt, arcane tattoos on her shoulders, her upper thighs, thigh high boots. Tall and beautiful, full C-Cup breasts that were covered by her costume and a scapula covering her front.

The second was a younger girl, silvery white hair, blue eyes, wearing a yellow and black costume with a white lightning bolt that went from her left shoulder down to the right side of her hip; blue gloves and boots.

The red head was sitting cross-legged, her arms folded in her lap as crimson red energy swirled around her and a glowing glyph shine below her

The younger girl was tapping her foot, a little anxious about what the other was doing. "You gonna be done soon?"

"Ga... Speed Weasle. This spell is very hard. But yes, I have nearly found him." the other sighed as she stopped her spell "I have found him."

"Really? You have? Where is he?" Speed Weasel inquired, her voice running faster than her brain could keep up.

"New York."

"New-? New York? Really? Oh my GOD!" Speed Weasel groaned, before turning back to her. "Where's New York?"

"Far. Very far." The brunette answered sadly. "But we can get there within a few months."

"MONTHS?!" Speed Weasel whined "Just to meet this boy you've been dreaming about?!"

"It's more than that, Speed Weasel. It's like...Something close." The brunette/red head answered

"Laura, you're being stupid. Besides, we don't have any 'mon-knee'." Speed Weasel answered

"Money." the now named Laura corrected

"Money...Right. Where're we gonna get that?" Speed Weasel asked with a heavy sigh.

"I'll think of something." she frowned

"I hope so...I'm going for a run." Speed Weasel groaned and ran off.

Laura sighed, removing her mask. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to figure out these dreams. Dreams she had been having for months

A being clad in red and white, the sights of New York.  
A being clad in red and blue, who she fought alongside while being clad in a full body yellow and blue  
A being clad in red and blue, who she fought alongside while she had longer hair and bigger breasts clad in a red corset and outfit with a cape  
A being clad in red and white with a hood swinging through New York

'These dreams...These thoughts. What ARE they?' She thought in confusion, rubbing her head "He has to have an answer." she whispered. She got up from her cross-legged position and headed to a window 'I will find you. And get my answers.' She thought, looking out to the snow-capped mountains; she closed her eyes and thought back to the dream. Imagining the beings in her mind.

"Laura! Laura, I found something!" Speed Weasel called out, interrupting her thought process

"What?" she asked calmly

"I don't know, it's a room that was locked." Speed Weasel answered, pointing in a direction.

"Show me." Laura said, two glowing pink/red energy claws emerging from her knuckles

Speed Weasel nodded and lead her down there, to that room.

"See, right here." She pointed

**SNIKT!**

**CLANG!**

"...Open now." Speed Weasel answered, pushing open the door and inside was a pile of files and safes.

"What's all this?" Speed Weasel wondered as Laura went over and looked inside.

"I. I don't believe it." Laura whispered

"What is it?" Speed Weasel asked as she opened one of the files.

"Bonds. Gold. Money." Laura answered, holding a book's worth of paper out from the box she opened

"... What?"

"I guess they had to get funding SOMEWHERE." Laura mumbled. "With this we can get to New York faster."

"Yes!" Speed Weasel cheered

"So we're gonna grab this and go? Cause I'm kinda sick of just running around the corridors." Speed Weasel asked

"Of course." Laura nodded

"Then let's bounce! Anywhere but here, here we come!" Speed Weasel cheered

* * *

*Back in New York*

Peter brushed his hair back, having finished a LONG meeting "Mr Parker, we need your overview for this project here." A secretary spoke, holding a file.

He took it and analyzed it. "Halt the proceedings and tell the scientists I'll be there to oversee it in action. I don't want anyone doing something they shouldn't." He instructed after scanning over the pages. He handed it back, undoing his tie a bit  
"What a day." Arachnid sighed in relief.

_"You honestly think that we'll find the root of this feeling?" Knight asked in their mind._

_"If I can focus on our research." Scientist Peter nodded_

"Yeah, yeah. Give me an hour's kip and-" Arachnid began to answer

"We don't have time for 'just an hour' we've got that project to oversee." CEO Peter snapped "Now come on." he said, going to the car

"Fine, fine." Arachnid responded and drove.

_"Why does he get to drive?" Scientist Peter huffed_

_"Cause you don't know how to." Knight answered_

"Guys. Don't argue. Trying to. Focus." Arachnid yawned

_"Fine." CEO, Knight and Scientist sighed and let Arachnid drive. _

The jokster slumped in the cars seat, calling Harry _"Hello?"_ Harry responded as he was called

"Hey Harry! They jet ready?" Arachnid asked

_"No, we'll be there in twenty."_

"Right, see you in twenty." He answered, hanging up. Arachnid relaxed, driving through New York happily 'New York. What a town.' He thought to himself. He drove off, going through the streets; until he felt a very bad tingle in his mind "Huh?" he blinked. He looked through the window, looking at his mirror and saw a black car following him. He frowned, the Knight taking charge

"My turn." Knight Peter growled, pressing a button on his watch and was clothed in his costume. It took less than a second, but he was soon clad in his costume. And his car began to change as well. It turned from a fancy black car into an armoured vehicle, protecting him while also being his sword.

**Vroom!**

The black vehicle opened up and began to shoot at Arachknight's tank of a transformed car, bullets ricocheting off his glass as the hero began to floor it.

_"Who's shooting at us?!" Scientist Peter screamed_

"Does it matter?" Knight glared, spinning the car and shifted to ram into the shooters.

_"Kinda." Arachnid quipped_

**CRASH!**

The car crashed into the shooter's car and crushed it, leaping into the air and missed the people below. Arachknight leapt out of his car and webbed himself to a lamp-post, seeing the villains below, armed and wearing military armour. 'The hell?' He thought, before dodging their bullets. He shot out small projectiles, cutting the weapons, The armed men yelled in pain, dropping their weapons and switched to handguns.

_'Really?' Arachnid quipped_

"Quiet!" Knight snapped and leapt at the group, ploughing one into the ground and kncoked him out "I'm working!"

The two remaining armoured thugs ran and punched Arachknight, getting him away off their comrade.

Arachknight grunted and leapt back, getting his footing back and shot webbing at them, trying to pin them down. While he did not get hurt he had to roll with the punches. If these ants broke their fists on his face then it'd be easier but the others wouldn't shut up about it. He pressed something on his wrists, selecting something on his watch and shot webbing at them

Small balls of webbing shot from his wrists, exploding into large nets that encased the crooks

"Stay down." He glared at them, ripping their weapons from their hands and broke them. "Now, tell me. WHY were you following me?" He grabbed one by the jaw, squeezing lightly and already straining the bone

"HNN! HNN!" The man grunted, trying to speak and not lose his jaw. The Knight relaxed his grip, allowing the worm to speak  
"L-Lady Hydro. She. She told us to test you." The man responded

"Lady Hydro?" he frowned

"Our boss. She-she's making New York her territory." The man responded

"Where is she?" Knight roared "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"She-She's hidden. She's going to attack soon." The man grunted

"WHERE?!" the Knight roared, shattering the stone wall beside the guys face with his fist

"N-New Jersey! She's hiding in Jersey!" Responded in fear.

The Knight growled and walked away, activating his bluetooth "Harry, I'm going to New Jersey. Someone has put a hit out on me and I need to stop it." Arachknight spoke

_"What?! Peter?! Seriously?!"_

"Damn serious. I'm not having someone get to me when I can get to them!" Arachknight answered. Knight then hung up before their childhood friend could say another word

_'I'm sorry, Harry.' Arachnid thought apologetically._

_'This-this isn't good.' Scientist Peter thought timidly._

_'Yeah.' CEO Peter thought in annoyance_

"If we get to this 'Lady Hydro' first, we can stop her from taking over OUR home! Let's go!" Knight responded

* * *

*With Laura and Speed Weasel*

"This is boring!" Speed Weasel complained as they sat on a plane

"Be glad we managed to get on at all." Laura hushed her, since customs were worried about her knife claws they were detained for a little bit.

"HOURS we gotta spend here. I'm getting cooped up." Speed Weasel fidgeted, basically a small vibrating blur

"Speed Weasel, stop." Laura asked

"Ms, would you like a drink or some food?" The hostess asked as she and her partner pushed the trolley making the two look at her, Laura trying to hold Speed Weasel down

"Um. Yes. Please." Laura answered.

"What would you like?" the hostess asked Speed Weasel

"Sugar! ALL the sugar!" Speed Weasel answered

"NO!" Laura flicked her sister's head "No sugar for you."

"Ow!" Speed Weasel frowned "Ahhhh!"

"We've got sandwiches and diet soft drinks." The hostess offered

"Some of those." she nodded

The woman nodded and passed them over. "Will there be anything else?" The hostess asked

"For now." Laura nodded and sat Speed Weasel in her seat. "I'm sorry I don't-"

"It's alright, the payment you paid at the airport paid for your tickets and the meals ahead of time." She responded before she walked off, where we pull back to see the two girls where in first class  
Yeah, they had bought their way into it. A couple of smartphone-sized gold pieces goes a long way. Too bad the plane trip was still super long

"How long till we get to New York?" Speed Weasel asked

"We need to make a stop in California and then another 5 hour flight." The hostess explained

"URGH!" She groaned and chomped into a sandwich.

* * *

*With Peter*

Peter was now driving in his car again, going to New Jersey. If this 'Lady Hydro' was going to attack him, he was going to get him first. Well driving wasn't exactly the right word. He was flying, his car had transformed into a hover car and flew over the New York skyline all the way to New Jersey at Mach 1  
Yeah. He has that

_"Isn't this violating several laws?" Scientist Peter asked nervously._

"Stop worrying! If this bitch is attacking US, WE need to retaliate!" Knight responded as he gripped the wheel so tight it nearly broke

_"O-okay." Scientist Peter whimpered_

_"Hey, don't pick on him." CEO warned_

_"If you don't stop picking on Scientist, I'll turn this car around!" Arachnid added, somewhat quipping and somewhat being serious_

Knight just snarled, flying faster

_"Mach. 1.5!" Scientist Peter whispered, feeling the force Knight was going at._

* * *

*with Laura*

"Urgh, finally. Is this New York?" Speed Weasel groaned and stretched as they landed at JFK airport. "Seems smaller than people make it out to be."

"We're still in the airport, Speed Weasel. We're almost there. Okay?" Laura responded, using a little magic to sense who she was trying to find. The brown haired man with hazel eyes; the feeling of seeing him...it was tugging at her heart strings but she couldn't feel him in the city "Not here. Then where?" She whispered

"God DAMN Peter, what the hell is wrong with you?!" she heard a man in the distance yell into his phone

"Huh? 'Peter'?" Laura asked as she went over to the man.

"Damn it!" The snapped and shut his phone off "Why won't that ass hole answer his phone. Stupid Knight."

"Sorry, who're you talking about?" Laura asked the person, who turned out to be Harry.

"Huh? Oh, sorry miss." Harry apologised. "I've been...Stressed with this 'friend' of mine." He said, trying not to stare at the admittedly pretty girl in the weird outfit

"Who's this 'Friend' of yours? You seemed pretty angry about it." Laura asked, keeping her eyes on the prize.

"That... Isn't something you need to know." Harry commented making her frown a bit

"Oh, I guess I understand." Laura responded, using her magic subtly in order to to have a trace through his memories, to recall what Harry's most recent memories were only to have an endless loop of worry about some business situation. She did catch a glimpse of a brown haired man in those memories through 'There he is!' she thought as a flash of... Something shot through her body. Her cheeks reddened, her heart beat increased, her body grew warmer and... She couldn't describe it 'My. My heart. It's pounding.' She thought to herself. She gulped, shaking her head. She still needed answers 'Need to know more, I need to find out his name.' She thought. "Speed Weasel, we're going."

"Okay." she nodded

"I'm sorry." Laura said before she cast a spell at Harry, making his mind blank and make him ask any question she wanted

"What do you want to know?" Harry asked as his eyes glazed over.

Laura could only do this as long as she willed it, plus it left no negative effect on his mind, save for forgetting Laura cast the spell on him and any questions she asked. "I want to know who you were on the phone to." Laura asked

"Peter Parker. My best friend." he answered almost mindlessly

'Peter Parker.' She thought. "And where is he now?" She asked

"Racing to Jersey." he answered once more

"Jersey? Is that close?" Laura asked

"It's a few hours by car." Harry answered. "He's currently racing in his flying car."

"Directions. Now." she ordered

"Of course." He nodded and gave her the directions on his phone.

* * *

*with Peter*

Arachknight hand landed on top of a building, almost crashing down on it and searched for any signs for 'Lady Hydro'. He landed dramatically, colliding with a random goon as he landed

"ARGH!" the goon cried in pain

"Where's Lady Hydro?" Arachknight roared, grabbing the goon before he was fired upon. He glared and moved, dodging the bullets 'Of course.' Using his natural acrobatics, he shot out webbing to gunk up their weapons, leading them to backfire and blow up in their hands.  
He moved fast and hard  
Punches, kicks, knockouts on all but the last. He needed information. "Where is she?" He grabbed the man's throat and began to choke him.

**Clap, clap, clap**

Arachknight dropped the thug and turned around. "Lady Hydro. I presume?" Arachnid asked, taking over quickly. He looked over, seeing the woman emerge from the shadows

She had black hair, deep green eyes, wearing a black wet-suit and high heels "Well done, Arachknight. I'm impressed." She responded

"Madam Hydro, I suppose?" The Arachnid quipped, noting how she was half Asian and the blue and red detailing of her suit.

"Correct. I must say, I didn't expect to see you THIS early." She smirked

"You tried to fucking kill us." Knight hissed

"Only as a means to test you. AND to grab your attention." The woman smiled. "And now that you're HERE." She flexed her fingers and shot out a torrent of water from her hands.

Arachnid jumped to the side, the water blasting a hole in his cape_ 'High pressured water cannon? But how? There wasn't anything she's carrying to make a hole this big!' Knight thought._

_'She-She's MADE of water! Look at her hand!' Scientist Peter pointed out_

The four looked through their eyes, seeing the uncovered and naked hand inches from their face

"Amazing, your reflexes are worth further study." She smiled as she readied an aquatic fist.

"Oh shit!" The Peter's thought in unison and leapt out of the way from the large aquatic fist. Her hand had turned transparent, turning into water

_'Oh god, oh god, oh god! Hydrokinesis, body manipulation. She's STRONG here!' Scientist Peter panicked_

"The FUCK are you talking about?" Knight snapped

_'We're near the COAST!' He responded_

The woman laughed as her other hand morphed, her fingers turning into large blades

"Shit!" Arachknight leapt out of the way as the length of the blades tried to slash at him up at the ceiling.

"Ahahaha! This is too easy!" she laughed

_'We need a way to stop her.' CEO Peter thought, trying to use the Spider-Sense to find some means to do so._

**FLASH!**

"Wh-what was that?" Lady Hydro asked in shock

"PHEW! Made it!" Speed Weasel sighed in relief as she held her sister on her back, the older sister having her back to the Web themed hero

"Who the HELL are you?" Lady Hydro asked in confusion.

"Name's 'Speed Weasel'. Who're you?" She responded

"And I'm 'Weapon Hex'." Laura added

"Weapon... Hex?" The four Peter's whispered as one, for once, as the felt their body respond to her voice

"Thank you for the introductions...Now DROWN!" Lady Hydro answered, bringing water from the coast in an attempt to drown them.

Weapon Hex raised a hand and simply muttered a spell "**HexFreeze." **The water itself froze in place, like ice but still liquid.

"Wh-what? What's impossible!" Lady Hydro gasped

Weapon Hex then unleashed her magic claws. The charge from her claws gave Lady Hydro and Arachknight pause for concern and shock. Who WERE these two?

Which gave the sisters an opening

Speed Weasel ran around Lady Hydro, trying to cut off her oxygen supply while Weapon Hex slashed at her, making her body solid so she couldn't escape by molecular manipulation.

The two acted fast, a slashing barrage of blades

"Whoa, what a woman." Peters four voices spoke in awe to themselves as they where actually 100% in agreement for possibly the first time since their mind splintered into four

"Re. Lease. Me!" Lady Hydro struggled as she tried to fight back only to be frozen by one final spell

**"External HexFreeze." **Weapon Hex said as she used an even stronger version of the earlier spell

"Yeah, how about 'no'." Speed Weasel smirked as she stopped

"Ah~" Weapon Hex sighed as she retracted her claws, turning to the figure behind her

Arachknight landed onto the ground, examining Weapon Hex intensely. "I...Know you." He whispered

The two fell into silence, removing their masks

Peter exposed his face to Laura and she to him. Their eyes connecting as they revealed themselves.

"I...I know your face." He whispered, cupping her face gently. They where silent once more, just staring. Mystified

"I know yours." Laura whimpered gently and held his. "Peter."

"Laura." The Peter's said

"Huh?" Speed Weasel gasped in shock.

* * *

*time skip, hours later*

The trio were now up in the air once again, much to the chagrin of Speed Weasel. Yeah, she really hated flying. Harry was trying to keep her entertained

Peter and Laura where in the back, having been talking since they arrived "And then we managed to buy our way over to New York." Laura finished, wanting to hold his hand

"I see." he nodded

"And now." She sighed and smiled, looking at him. "We're here. I'm with you."

"Yes, with us." CEO Peter nodded

_"She's beautiful... Kiss her!" Arachnid muttered in wonder_

_"We really should." Scientist nodded_

_"Wait, you're agreeing with this?" Knight asked_

_"And you're not?" Scientist asked_

_"Of course not!" He responded_

"Are you alright?" Laura asked, sensing the storm in Peter's mind as he was flinching gently.

"Sorry. Too many thoughts." CEO apologised. "The other three are arguing. So busy fighting none of them have 'reached for the wheel'."

Laura smirked gently and then kissed him on the cheek.

_"Oh! She's into us! Come on guys, let's do it!" Arachnid urged_

"So... Your mind is shattered?" Laura asked, trying not to be offensive to them

"Yes. It's been like this for over fifteen years." He admitted sadly. "But we all get along well."

_"I have to agree with Arachnid." Scientist commented "She is rather interesting."_

"I'm glad you think so." Laura answered.

"ARE YOU TWO DONE IN THERE?" Speed Weasel groaned from the other room.

"Calm down, Gavrill!" The two responded in unison, making them both double take in shock.

"Oh screw this." the Knight growled as he suddenly took control, making Laura shudder at the sudden change of tone, before the darker more aggressive personality pulled the woman into a deep loving and lustful kiss

"What're you-?" Gavrill asked before she stopped in her tracks, seeing her sister being kissed and kissing back just as lustful as Peter.

"Speed Weasel, I said they need some time alone." Harry frowned as he arrived behind her... And saw the sight as well... "Oh god Peter." he groaned

"I KNEW IT!" Gavrill yelled, Harry dragging her away as he closed the door behind them.

Neither Peter nor Laura noticed however, the Knight pinning Laura to the coach below them "You're so primal~." Laura panted as she looked up at him.

"I'm the Knight." he growled, pinning her hands above her head with one hand while his other slid over her stomach

Laura panted as she felt Peter's hand trace down to her hips and between her legs. Electricity sparked through her body as she arched gently. His hand slid across her naked thigh, between the end of her suit and the top of her thigh high black boots/stockings

_'So. Wet. She's so beautiful.' Scientist thought to himself, wanting to not miss this, but not be in control._

"Hey man, I think you're being a bit harsh?" Arachnid asked as he broke through and took control, looking down at Laura with a more charming smile "Sorry about him." he smiled, releasing her wrists

"About Knight? It's fine~." She purred gently and let Arachnid take control only to see Arachnid wasn't dominant like Knight, he was a more charismatic and 'equal' lover "You're so gentle." Laura smiled and kissed him, grinding her hips against his hand as it slipped under her loincloth. Her eyes widened and rocked her hips against his fingers, pushing them deeper inside of her.

"I... Is this okay?" Scientist Peter asked nervously, almost submissively, as he accidentally took control

"You're. Scientist?" She asked, sensing that this was the meeker side of Peter.

He nodded submissively.

"Well. You can do better. If you want me to train you." Laura moaned, guiding him to be more 'assertive'. She couldn't believe how lucky she was, this guy having four personalities. One for being rough and controlling with her, another for romantic nights and one she can dominate. One man, three different types of lovers. She wondered what CEO was like

"My turn, Laura." CEO took control and kissed her.

"Hmm~. You all wanted a turn to show me what you've got?" she moaned eagerly with a wicked grin

"Of course. The others showed what they can do." CEO answered. He flipped them round, letting her straddle him now "I admit, I prefer watching the others go at it..." he started off, only for his fingers to start moving much faster in and out of her "But when I am out, I'm an energiser bunny." he whispered into her war

Laura's eyes shrunk back in her head and rode him like a horse, moaning as she was being fucked by a living dildo. His fingers, those sticky powers and how fast he was moving. In human speeds, in human strength. It was the most amazing feeling she'd ever had

CEO pulled his fingers out and for a brief second it sounded like four voices at once "Which do you want? '

"A-Arachnid. Knight. Sci-Scientist...F-Fuck! C-CEO! YES! P-Peter! I. I want it good." She panted "I love all four of you!"

"Then. We'll do our best~!" They responded, working together to make Laura feel special. Being happy at finally being accepted  
Peter Parker, for the first time ever, feeling hole as he kissed the arburm haired woman

In the other room, Gavrill was huffing as she was unintentionally hearing her sister making love to Peter "Here." Harry spoke, passing some headphones and pulled up the movie collection. "Had to use these a few times." he admitted "But wow, never seen Pete like this. I think your sister is the actual one."

"Really? Even after all this? THAT GUY, is 'the one'?" Gavrill mumbled.

"Trust me, Pete isn't that bad." Harry grinned softly

Gavrill grumbled and put on the headphones and selected a movie. "Stupid planes."

We move back into the cabin, where Laura had her face pushed into the coach with her outfits skirt/loincloth thrown up over her ass with the Knight slamming into her hard and possessively

"HMM~! YEAH!" She moaned, being made his 'bitch', by his motions.

"Fuck! Take it you whore!" The Knight growled lustfully in pleasure, although there was no malice in his words

_"Look at that ass." CEO smiled, seeing her ass ripple with each hard thrust_

_"Hurry up man, I want a turn!" Arachnid groaned "I want to show her a good time before we land!"_

_"Well.. We have time before the meeting. I... Would rather like to take her on a date. Ask her some questions about her powers." Scientist blushed_

"Really guys? You're kinda ruining the mood." Knight moaned and climaxed inside of Laura.

"Fuck yes!" she moaned, her eyes rolling up "I love all four of you!" she moaned clearly, grinning as she drooled


	5. Dark Future BlackSpider

**SpideyFam:** We are not doing sequels to these plots.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

**SpideyFam:** Thanks very much, we appreciate it.

**Guest chapter 4. Sep 5: **...We just did. Or do you mean an *actual* Arachknight story?

**Guest chapter 4. Sep 14: **Optimus and the Transformers might appear soon.

**Spideryas: **We'll see what happens.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Spider-Man

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Well, five Chapters down.

This time we have a special future that we all know we have all thought about. Black Cat finally gets her Spider!

Warning, it's a bit dark. We weren't in the best state of mind when we first wrote this.

* * *

**War Of Infinite Spiders Prelude Oneshot's**

**Chapter 5  
Dark Future BlackSpider  
**

* * *

New York at night, the sounds of the city are quieter now, the sounds of the city were muffled by its sleep. As a figure slipped through the shadows, leaping over rooftops. The figure was fast, skilled

Dressed in black, covered by the shadows, the only discernible sight, were the figure's red eyes. And a large red spider on the chest.

This figures origins lay years in the past

Things were different back then and needed to be fixed

* * *

*dramatic flashback!... Damn it Wade!*

_Back during the daylight, over 12 years ago. In a penthouse apartment that belonged to some of the richest people in New York. We see a young girl with her mother and father. Said girl was celebrating her 9th birthday party, she had platinum blonde hair, hazel eyes and wearing a blue dress. The house was large, the girls dress looking very expensive_

_"Mummy, daddy!" The young girl ran over, almost dancing to her parents._

_"Oh you are just amazing, my kitten." Felicia praised_

_"Yeah Cassandra, you've become a great dancer." her father praised_

_"Thank you, Daddy." The young girl smiled, looking up at an older Peter Parker before she did a perfect pirouette_

_Peter was in his fourties now, dressed in an expensive looking suit_

_"Okay, now you're showing off." Felicia teased, picking up her daughter and kissed her head. Yep, you heard all that right. Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy, married with a daughter.  
The two had gotten together after one of the worst moments of Peter's life_

_Felicia had been enraged from Peter treating her like one of the worst psychos he fights, seeming to throw away all friendship and feelings the two had, when he had stopped her when she was scoping out a new priceless artefact to steal. She had chased after him when she had gotten out of prison, aiming to get even... And found a broken crying Peter instead._

_It turns out that it had been Doc Ock in Peter's body that had attacked her. While she was in prison, Ock had destroyed Peter's life. He had destroyed Spider-Man's reputation, had destroyed Peter's connections to ALL his friends, and had basically raped Peter by sleeping with dozens of women Peter was close to using Peter's body. He had recently gotten his body back however after a few days... He just broke down as the memories and stress got to him_

_The final straw had been when Captain Marvel had told him she had a miscarriage, and how she wasn't the only woman Ock had slept with who had that happen to them_

_Basically, Doctor Otto Octavius was a massive cunt._

_From there, they worked together, trying to scrape up what reputation Peter had left and forge it back to some level of normalcy and through that the two grew closer than ever before_

_Peter managed to take over the company Ock founded and rebuild it from the ground up and with Felicia's family's financial backing they quickly soared up in the world  
And recently, things had been going back on track._

_In the past ten years... Where Felicia became pregnant. It had...it WAS a great ten years. And they had a beautiful daughter_

_It wasn't the ONLY thing their daughter excelled at. As well as being a dancer, she had her parent's luck manipulation and Spider-Powers. Right now the family was just having some fun before going out to the movies_

_"You ready to go, girls?" Peter asked with a fatherly smile_

_"Yes Papa!" Cassandra smiled happily as she held his hand_

_"Let's go." Felicia agreed and got up. She hooked her arms around her husbands, smiling as they left. If only they had known what would happen. They might have stopped a tragedy_

_A simple change in their walk, a different time to go to the pictures. EVERYTHING would've been different._

_Instead a guy tried to mug them. Peter was confident and tried to stop the guy, his Spider-Sense warning him... But he was older. Slower. And his daughters bad luck powers. One bullet was all it took, through his back after bouncing off the wall_

_Felicia getting in the way of her daughter to protect her. Only to be shot herself._

_The guy was clear shocked at what he did, running off with her mother's favourite pearls_

_Cassandra was on the ground, crying as she saw her father and mother dying on the floor, the blood of her parents on her hands and her dress "Daddy... Mama... No!" she cried_

_Next thing Cassandra Parker-Hardy knew, she was at a random orphanage as the board of Parker Indistires basically kicked her into the gutter. Her family. Her life. The people who she THOUGHT she trusted turned on her. And the only family she had left was gone._

_She was alone at some random orphanage_

_Kids avoided her like the plague. Calling her names, throwing stones at her. The little psychos were vicious._

_Cassandra had no-one left._

_But she remembered what her father always said_

**_'With Great Power, comes Great Responsibility'._**

_Those were her creed. Her family's words. First the man who stole his father's body and life, twisted them into something ugly. And the second was the board who stole her home._

_She had to show them all justice. It was her responsibility. But then... There was what her mother taught her. To take what was theirs and make it your own. The whole world is yours, you just have to find the right key._

_Those two messages both mixed... And didn't mix_

_Would she have to be the hero her father wanted? Or the thief she was bred for? The answer? Both and neither... You'll just have to read to find out_

* * *

*end flashback*

'Mother. Father. It's been 12 years since then. Scraping by, living in the slums...I WILL get back what they stole!' The black-suited Spider thought

_"Spider-Cat."_ A voice came through her mask.

"Told you not to call me that." she whispered, sliding down the side of a building before jumping off and over another building "What is it?"

_"I'm sorry. But there is a robbery in Main Street. A diamond merchant's is being taken."_

"Which diamond merchant?" the black clad Spider asked as she moved

_"On the corner between River and Brooklyn."_ The voice answered

"Thanks, KAREN." She responded "He's on the list. I'm on my way." The black-clad Spider leapt from a roof and jumped three along the way, landing and then ran, continuing her streak. The roofs of New York were hers. And she knew them WELL. Like the back of her own hand. Like her own face. Like her own body

In the diamond merchant's a group of five armed robbers were holding the store clerk up, even two of his customers were cowering in fear.

"Let's go, let's go! We gotta get outta here!" The leader shouted

The woman slipped inside, unnoticed by everyone. Even in broad daylight

"Thanks for the gems; we'll be going now." The second robber answered

**THWIP!**

"Y-You here that?" The third called out in a panic.

The fourth grabbed a hostage and pointed a gun at their head. "Come out! You won't kill a hostage, would ya?"

**THWIP!**

The robbers were disarmed from within the shadows and-

"GAH!"

**CRACK!**

The black-suited Spider was here. Landing on the robber and almost crushing him. They acted quick, webbing them up and knocking them out. Pinned, beaten and terrified.

The black-suited Spider had stuck.

"Th-thank you. Spider-" The merchant spoke kindly with a gracious smile before she walked past the robbers, not leaving any thanks to the merchant. The hostages were relieved to be alive once again as the police arrived and took care of the remaining situation

"Is everyone okay?" A sergeant asked

"Yes. Yes, we're fine." The merchant answered as the robbers were being peeled off the walls...but with no diamonds on their person. "Huh? Wh-where are they? The diamonds!"

"They're gone!"

"What's gone?" The sergeant asked

"My diamonds!" The merchant shouted

* * *

*With Cassandra*

The black and red figure landed in a secret room. In her arms were the suitcases filled with diamonds, she cracked the locks open and saw her stash. MILLIONS in diamonds.

She smiled, sitting back as the lights of the room started to turn on "Not a bad haul today." She commented as she compiled her gotten gains. Looking around the room and taking her mask off  
It was like looking into the past. Cassandra looked almost like her mother, except for her eyes. Her father's eyes Her long platinum blonde hair blew in the soft wind that her hideout provided, she liked a breeze

_"You've acquired your latest conquest. I hope you're proud."_ KAREN responded

"I am KAREN." she nodded

_"I'm still not happy with this; you know?"_ KAREN answered as a figure appeared before him. It was a slender woman, with short brown hair, blue eyes wearing a silver body-suit. This was KAREN's hologram body

"So?"

_"I was programmed by your father to be a guide. This doesn't sit well with me."_ KAREN answered as she narrowed her eyes

Cassandra shut her eyes tightly, trying not to show any emotion "I'm doing what my mother would want. What she taught me. Taking what I want from rich assholes who can afford it. And I'm stopping crime while I do it. Now fuck off."

KAREN frowned at that and nodded _"Fine."_ She huffed

Cassandra slumped down into the chair and counted up the diamonds, reflecting her image in the many faces. Her mother's face staring back at her

Dropping the diamonds she covered her face and began to sob, seeing her parents' faces staring back. She missed them, she missed them deeply

'Mum. Dad.' She thought sadly and gently sobbed 'What do I do?'

* * *

*time skip*

Cassandra was wearing some casual clothes, her costume underneath as she went to get some lunch from FEAST, having been considered 'homeless'. Her story was a bit more complicated than you'd think

"Hey, Cass." The homeless waved and greeted her, since she was here once maybe twice a week, she was welcomed. She came to a stop, looking at a plaque on the wall about one important woman

May Parker. Her great-aunt, her father's aunt and mother figure.

_May Parker  
A wonderful woman. A guardian. A symbol of hope_

She bit her lip, walking away. She headed to the kitchen area and hoped to get something to eat. She looked at the volunteers

"Ah, you hungry?" A volunteer asked "Hey, Cass." A volunteer waved as they saw her.

"Hey." Cass responded.

"Um, guys. I'm gonna take a break." The volunteer spoke, turning to them.

"Sure, we can hold the fort." Another responded, letting Cass and the volunteer leave.

Casa followed the volunteer, blushing shyly. The volunteer was a 22-year-old woman with glasses, pixie-cut brown hair, brown eye, wearing a white button shirt and blue jeans. The girl was a college student but helped at FEAST in her free time

"It's good to see you, Helen." Cass gently smiled as she looked at her.

"Thanks. You hungry?" Helen smiled, having been a school friend of Cass

"Yeah, I am." Cass nodded as she felt her stomach grumble.

"What do you want?" Helen offered

"I saw you have jacket potatoes cooking. Can I have one of those?" Cass asked

"Sure. Tuna and sweetcorn okay?" Helen added

"Please."

Helen nodded and let Cass sit down, going to make her that meal. It took a few minutes, but the meal was set. Crispy skinned jacket potato, topped with tuna and sweetcorn, with a side salad. "Here you go."

"Looks great." Cass answered, tucking into it and by that we mean she started to wolf it down. She was starving, almost like she hadn't eaten in weeks...Which she hadn't.

Helen sighed as she looked at her, seeing her friend wolf down her meal in such a manner. "Why did you do this to yourself?" she asked

"Huh?" Cass asked as she looked at her, her mouth half-full with tuna.

"You're starving yourself. I-I get worried about you." Helen answered "You dropped out of high school. WHY Cass? You were a genius! You could have graduated early! You could have gotten an internship at Alchamax International!"

**SNAP!**

That was the last straw. THAT name. That bastardisation of her family's legacy. Those who wronged her. Those who STOLE from her! Those who dragged her parent's memory through the mud!  
"I'll DIE before working for them!" Cassandra hissed as the fork had snapped in her

Helen flinched as she saw her friend react like this. True, she had expressed discontent like this before...but never this extreme "Are you okay?" she asked softly, seeing how stressed she was

"I. I'm just hungry. That's all." Cass slowly sat down and looked at her dinner. She was eating much slower, grumbling

Helen frowned and lowered her guard slowly. "Um. Y-You COULD stay at my place."

"I already told you, I can't." Cassandra sighed "I won't take advantage of you."

Helen frowned at that, she just wanted to help. Their history was long and complicated

"It's better if you try and stay away from me." Cass frowned despite herself leaving

"Cass." Helen frowned, not wanting to see her leave. 'You damn fool, Helen.' she berated herself.

Cass had left FEAST, a somewhat full belly with food and anger filling the rest. She rushed, almost ripping her clothes off 'Damn it all.' Cass thought to herself in anger, changing into her Spider costume which was properly revealed for the first time

It was primarily black, her lenses and spider that was on her chest and back were blood red, her fingertips were also red and claw like. She had some white fur around her neck like a collar, as well as along the sides of her forearm in a straight line. Her suit had a metallic look, like it was made of metal. And almost made her look like a man with how bulky it was. She still remembered when she first found this...

* * *

*flashback*

_Cassandra, age 13, had ran away from the orphanage again... And had hidden herself away in one of her mother's old safe houses, seeking the comfort of her memories and KAREN. She was shivering from the cold and had a blanket to keep herself warm. One of the few things still lying around from before. Feeling cold she decided to start looking through her mother's things, hoping she'd be able to find something warm_

_'C-Come on. Please.' She thought, tearing through boxes to look for something...and then she heard a-_

**_CLICK_**

_"Wh-What?" She sat up, looking around in worry. She found a small remote that her fingers had clicked over and saw a side-panel of a wall expose something hidden. Something dark and red._

_Suddenly a tape played, her mother's voice filling the air_

"Okay, is this thing on?"_ Felicia asked someone on the tape._

"Yes, Mrs Parker."_ A woman's voice responded_

"Good. Ahem. Hey baby, it's mummy. I guess you must've found the switch early."_ Felicia composed herself as she spoke into the camera. _"It was meant to be your birthday present for when you got older."

_"Mama?" Cass whispered_

"But...You're my daughter. Of COURSE, you'd find it early."_ Felicia smiled. _"Your father thought this was for me, but I tweaked it a little JUST for you." S_he whispered to the camera._

"Um, Mrs Parker. I still think that's very unethical."_ The other woman's voice responded_

"KAREN, I told you. It's fine. It'll be alright."_ Felicia commented back, looking up past the camera. _"Where was I...Oh yeah."

_Cassandra cried softly, sitting down and listening to her mother's every word. Hanging off it like it was her only life line_

"This birthday gift, it's part of both of our legacies. The Cat and The Spider."_ Felicia continued. _"And your powers have already begun to come through. Have you ever wondered why you have so much potential to be a dancer? How you never seem to get dizzy or how well balanced you are?"

_Cassandra looked at her hands, she was honestly wondering why for years now_

"It's because of your inherited Spider-Powers. Your dad is Spider-Man. And **I** am the Black Cat."_ Felicia smiled proudly._

"Ma'am, I'm certain that-"_ KAREN's voice panicked_

"Don't worry, the clicker will only work on a bio-scan. Only Cass can set it off. I'm not stupid."_ Felicia answered. _"Now, be quiet or I'll put you in a USB."

_"Black Cat... Spider-Man..." Cass whispered_

"You've got much better equilibrium than anyone else, added with my natural skill. You're a prodigy."_ Felicia smiled _"Now be safe, my kitten. You're the best of both myself and your father."

"That was beautiful, Mrs Parker."_ KAREN praised_

"Thanks."_ Felicia nodded and turned off the video._

_Cass looked up at the suit and gently stroked it. "Mummy, daddy." She whispered sadly. She felt the metal against her hand as she cried. As she made contact with the suit, it began to activate. Making the eyes and spider glow red and a new voice from inside the helmet speak_

"Hello Ms Cassandra. I am KAREN. It is a pleasure to meet you."_ the voice said_

* * *

*end flashback*

Cassandra was now on top of a building, looking over the city. And after getting her daily dose of warning from KAREN "KAREN, that's enough."

_"I'm sorry. But I don't want to see you hurt."_ KAREN apologised

"I have a job to do." she frowned

_"I know. Car theft on broadway."_ KAREN responded sadly

"Right. Moving out." She leapt off the roof and swung away, going to the car theft, seeing it tear through the city. "Gotcha." She flipped, landing and rushing forth

"SHIT! It's the Spider!" The car thief shouted as his accomplices drove "Faster! Faster!"

"I'm tryin' man!"

**SLAM!**

"She's on the roof!" The accomplice shouted, getting his gun and aimed for the roof through the window

**BANG  
BANG  
BANG BANG  
BANG BANG BANG**

...

"You get her?" The driver asked

"YAAAARGH!" An accomplice screamed as he was jerked out of the car's open window

"OH SHIT!" the driver screamed, swerving... And forcing the car to flip

'Shit!' Cass thought as she webbed up the car and used the close buildings as an anchor to pin them down. It came to a stop, hanging suspended. The car thieves smashed their heads against the windshield and knocked out...with bags of money in the back "Well, well." Cass smiled

_"No!"_ KAREN yelled in her ear _"This is innocent people money! This is too far!"_

"Car thieves. Money bags in the back. They robbed somewhere." She responded trying to web up the money...but couldn't. "The hell?"

_"I've deactivated the web-shooters."_ KAREN answered, as the police sirens wailed

"KAREN! We don't have TIME!" Cass shouted

_"I'll turn them back on when you decide to leave!"_ KAREN snapped _"They stole this from a bank! From innocent people! This is crossing the line! I won't let you!"_

The police had just turned the corner. "Freeze, Spider!" The police called out, aiming their guns at her.

Cass hissed and jumped away. KAREN had reactivated the web-shooters and helped her get away. Back at her safe house, Cass tore off her mask and threw it at the wall. "The FUCK was that, KAREN?"

KAREN appeared before her _"You're better than this! You can help SO many people."_

"I'm living in a safe house with nothing to eat!"

_"You have-"_ KAREN began to answer

"DON'T! Don't you. FUCKING dare! I have NOTHING. No home! No food! No friends! You don't get to say anything! My mum and dad are DEAD! They-!" Cass snapped

_"They were mine too!"_ KAREN cried_. "I see you like a sister! You think it's EASY not being able to hold you? To be and reassure you? I am nothing but data and light! No matter how much I want to, to hold you and kiss your forehead and assure you everything will be all right, I can't! It breaks my heart, and I don't even have one!"_

Cass bit her lip, snarling softly

_"I HATE seeing you like this! Dad-Dad was my idol. I miss them EVERY. DAY. I see the way that Helen girl looks at you. Your pride is getting in the way! You are a DANCER and leagues above from Dad! You can be BETTER!" KAREN_ cried

"How can I be... When those bastards threw me away and trampled on everything dad built!" Cass shot back "I have nowhere to go! I barely get any food! I love dancing but... Its not getting me anywhere! I haven't got nice clothes to wear. Or able to hang out with people. If the safe house didn't have a generator or a water purifier then I wouldn't have power or water either. In which case I wouldn't have you."

KAREN frowned. Honestly, she didn't know what to say. Everything was just so fucked up. _"I'm. I'm sorry I can't do more. If you want to turn me off? Go ahead. I just can't take it anymore… I hate not being able to help you… just turn me off if you really hate me, it's better than you hating me."_ She cried

"No!" Cass yelled "You're all I've got!" Cass 'sat down' and had her head in her hands. She was exhausted trying to be a good girl "I... Fuck." She cried 'Why can't we be happy?' She thought. She walked into her 'home' when an alarm clock went off "That time already?" Cass frowned as she started to take off her armoured outfit, another one ready for her. She slowly stretched out of her costume and put it away, putting the new one on.

Her mother's Black Cat outfit

'Mum. I'm going to make you proud.' She thought bitterly, sadly as she pulled the tight leather over her body "It. It's a little tight." She muttered to herself, trying to snugly fit her body into the costume. She left the safe house as she applied the mask, sneaking to another building. Her 'work'

It was a shady looking building, but walking inside it looked very rich and fancy

"Ah, Mistress." A voice spoke as she stood there.

"Hello Jacob. Is my room ready?" she asked a massive mountain of a man, one of the buildings guards

"Yes, it is." Jacob nodded and moved out of the way for her, opening the door as well "There is a customer already waiting for you, Mistress Cat. He's booked for two hours."

"Understood." She nodded and went in. She opened the door, hoping this man would be useful

Inside was a middle-aged man, looking in his early 50's or late 40's. Greying hair, black-framed glasses, a little hefty. But his suit seemed he was BRED from money.

Cassandra instantly recognised him. A member of Alchemex's board

"Ah, Mistress Cat; I presume?" The man asked

"That's right." She nodded as she walked around the room, not even looking at him. Like he was below dirt. She looked along the walls, for the perfect tools for tonight. The stars could not have aligned better for her 'This one. For tonight.' She thought as she took a paddle and riding crop down "Now, pig, why are you dressed?" she asked

"Forgive me, Mistress." He apologised and began to strip, starting with his jacket and going downwards

"Faster." She instructed, slapping the riding crop in her hand. She gripped it tightly, looking at herself in the mirror 'You CAN do this, Cass.' She thought. 'Don't waver.' She always doubted herself here. Here in the latex skintight catsuit that showed her cleavage and the small. Domino mask. Even thought she was in control, even though her partner was her plaything, they still payed her for this. She felt no better than a street walker. But it was the only way she could get money.  
And sometimes, when she got lucky like now, information

The man was now near naked, only wearing his underwear, his stomach rolling over his elastic line. It was a disgusting sight. But one she'd grown use to

"On your knees." She ordered as she composed herself

"Yes Mistress."

"Now, you bad boy. What have you done?" She asked sensually, interrogating him for what she needed. She knew she couldn't do it all in one go, she had to spread it through her session to not get the guy suspicious "What have you done to be a bad boy who needs Mistress?"

"I've been looking at other ladies, Mistress." He responded, the riding crop slowly and sensually tracing over his shoulders and back

"Oh? You think any of them would willingly sleep with a pig like you?" she purred

"No, no they wouldn't. Though I could pay them." He shuddered from her voice and the touch

**Slap!**

"You think a couple of dollars could make ANYONE sleep with you?" she mocked, pulling back the ridding crop

"No. No, they wouldn't Mistress." He answered immediately "If I payed a few thousand dollars they would!"

**SLAP!**

"Naughty boy." Cass frowned, seeing how depraved this guy was "But that's not all, is it? You did something REALLY bad, didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did." He nodded as he was slapped "I hired Ghost to steal plans from Stark Indistries."

Cass' eye twitched as she heard that, but she kept calm "Oh? That IS naughty." she said, remembering to bring that up later as she sat down "Now for your punishment. Clean my boot."

"Yes~, yes Mistress." He nodded and did so, like a good pig-dog. He held her boot in his hands like it was a treasure before running his disgusting tongue across it

Time ticked by as Cassandra continued to humiliate the Bastard, using it to gather information here and there. From Stark Tech to AIM. And something right now.  
Something she wanted to hear. Parker Industries.

Right now the pig was tied up, Cassandra wearing a strap on but she wasn't going to fuck him. She was using it to mock the size of his penis while using her booted foot to rub the pathetic thing "See? Even THIS is bigger than you." She glared at him, having him bound with his hands behind his back. She saw how pathetic he was... And pulled her foot back

"M-Mistress?" He panted as he looked at her. He had been so close!

"Not yet." She responded, walking away "You use to work for the board of Parker Industries about 15 years ago, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." He nodded, panting and begging for release

"Didn't the Parker's have a daughter? Shouldn't she be the president by now?" she asked

"Yeah, but she was kicked out. Why? Why do you care?" He asked

"Oh, I'm just curious why it happened ." she shrugged "I heard rumours about what happened to her, they are all really nasty. If I found out you were involved you could tell me, you'd make mistress so happy. So happy she'd reward you."

"R-Really?" He smiled gently as he looked at her pussy, looking past the strap-on.

"Really."

"What do you want to know?" He asked excitedly.

"How did you do it. And what part did you play in it?" she askee

"Co-funded him. Told him what to look for." He answered, revelling in his part in the plan. "Can't wait to see Stark's face when we have his supplier's names."

**SLAP**

"I meant about Parker Industries, worm. How you were involved with turning the company into Alchemex." she hissed, having used the whip this time

"Parker Industries? THE stepping stone? The start?" He asked. "Parker was naive, so trusting. I was part of his old PR team."

"And?"

"Discredited him, slowly and over time. I was just one in the team." He answered, almost cumming from the experience...Cass could see what sort of bastard this piece of shit was. "Then I was on the board... And the dumbass died!"

These words.  
The way he said them.  
How he enjoyed spilling his fat guts.  
Seeing his cock throb with joy.  
The ruin of her family.  
The destruction of her life.  
The THOUSANDS of people left to rot without Parker Industries giving them hope.

There was nothing left. They stole it all.

**Rage.**

Cass tightened the whip in her hands

**Revenge.**

Her eyes twitched under the mask.

**Blood.**

Their hands were covered in it. And they did it all for money

**Hate.**

His smile covered the room, staring at Cass

**Hate.**

Shadows of those who staged this coup.

**Hate!**

Those same people smiling with blood trickling from their illuminated smiling mouths and eyes.

**HATE!**

"Thank you. Mistress. I haven't cum like that. In YEARS." The fat man sighed in relief.

"Huh?" she blinked

"Thank you, Mistress." He panted with a smile with cum covering his big stomach and chest

"N-no problem." She answered, looking away accidentally breaking character

"Mistress?" The man asked as he looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Are we done?" He asked, his hands still tied up.

Cads replied by taking a breath and leaving

"Um, mistress? Mistress!" He called out, the door muffling his voice.

"Leaving so soon?" The bouncer asked

"I'm just doing what he asked me to do." Cass lied. "He wants to be left alone for a little bit."

"Well he has half an hour left. No big deal." the bouncer shrugged

Cass sighed gently and went to her own room and shook in place. This pervert, this monster. Just one of the many who stole her life. But now she knew her next target

She knew who to hunt next.  
She knew her next score.  
And this hit would be deadly

'I should go back and make that pig stop worrying.' She thought... And laughed to herself, deciding to be even eviler as she returned to the room.  
Sometimes this job had perks

* * *

*time skip*

Cass was back in her Spider-Cat costume, ready to steal what she needed.

_"Cass."_ KAREN's voice spoke softly to her.

"Hey. Feel better?" She asked

KAREN responded sadly but with a soft_"Yes" _Showing how she was tired and trying to stay cheerful

"You're not going against this?" Cass added

_"No. No, I'm not."_ KAREN answered.

Cads nodded, taking a deep sigh "Okay. The next heist is an Alchemex warehouse near the bay. Planning an illegal tech deal with some guy calling himself 'the new Goblin'." Cass explained "The Black Spider is gonna make an appearance."

_"I'll do my best."_ KAREN added, trying to help.

"Well then, let's go." the Black Spider grinned, heading to work "Together!"


	6. AIM Spiderwoman

**darthwolf:** Actually it's a special, different, orginisation

** Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** Always happy to hear that dude.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000**: Glad you liked it.

** darthwolf:** In the words of Goku before he went SSJ3 'Just wait'.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Spider-Man

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

And **BOOM!**

Here we are with the next chapter! Saved especially for Christmas!

Also, warning. We actually wrote this chapter just before last chapter so... yeah

* * *

**War Of Infinite Spiders Prelude Oneshot's**

**Chapter 6  
AIM Spiderwoman  
**

* * *

We arrive at the New York headquarters of Advanced Ideas Mechanics. A group of geniuses who strive to help people using advancing technology  
AIM

And inside A.I.M. headquarters, was a woman working on a project of her own with her own assistants. A brown haired woman with light blue eyes, wearing a white science coat with a black shirt, blue trousers and a yellow scientist pass. This was-

"Scientist Parker. How is your project coming along?" A fellow scientist asked as he walked over

"Not as well as I'd hoped." she frowned as she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. The fellow scientist was a brown haired man wearing goggles, wearing a similar attire to 'Scientist Parker'.

"It's a huge project. Better people than you have tried." He tried to comfort her.

"That's reassuring, Octavius." Scientist Parker sighed. She turned around on her swivel chair so she was face to face with her co-worker.

The man had brown hair but balding, thick goggles, wearing a white scientist jacket and black shirt, a pot-belly and blue jeans "I didn't mean it like that, Parker." He apologised and sighed. "I know you're close to something great. But you're in a marathon not a normal race."

"Because I don't have much time Otto. You know this." she muttered, pressing her head against her mentors chest like a lost child. He was assisting her on her own project but he was the more experienced of the two

Otto sighed and patted her head. "I know. You've got a good heart."

'Uncle Max.' The female Parker thought

"Look, take the rest of the day off. I'll settle things here." Otto offered.

"No, I can keep going." she said confidently

"Well, alright. I'll get us some coffee." Otto answered and walked off.

"Thanks." she nodded

Scientist Parker went back to work, progressing as best as she could on her project. Petra Parker was a brilliant young woman, legally adopted by her Aunt Betty and Uncle Max. But her uncle... He wasn't healthy. He had a debilitating disease that was making his body cease its functions.  
It was called ALS.  
Petra was doing all she could to help fix that.

However normal funding, normal scientific groups, would not help. Limited funding, limited equipment, let alone people looking down on her because of her gender and her age. So she had to persevere with her personal mission. She had to go to... Less than savoury people. She had to work for AIM, people who had the funding but had VERY questionable motives but it was her only option

"Petra?" Otto said, holding out a cup of coffee for her

"Huh? Oh, thank you." Petra took the coffee.

"What's your progress?" Otto asked as he sat down next to her.

"No better than ten minutes ago." she joked, looking down at her cup

Otto mulled over his own cup and nodded. "Maybe you need a different perspective? See something you're not seeing. I know you've got the 'guerrilla idea' touch."

"Meaning I can make a capacitor with hardware store appliances with ease?" Petra chuckled as she took a sip of her coffee, feeling relaxed

"Exactly." he nodded "You going to drink some more?"

"I've barely started." She chuckled and looked at it. She took another sip and grew more relaxed. The two sat there, relaxing from the coffee and pulling back from their experiments.

Petra's eyes slowly fluttering closed and fogging over 'So. Tired.' She thought and slumped in her chair.

"You okay Petra?" Otto smiled

"What? Did you. Do...?" Petra asked as she fell to sleep.

**SMASH**

The mug fell and smashed on the floor, the coffee pouring out as Otto remained there with his own mug. He smiled softly and put his cup down, looking at her body

"Look at you, Petra. Wearing all that." Otto laughed gently as he looked at her body. Her black shirt and jeans tight on her thin yet curvy body "You should really-" Otto began to reach down.

"Scientist Octavius, what're you doing here?" Another scientist asked

"My assistant helped me test my new sleeping agent since she was over working herself, not that she knew it of course." Otto explained, the other scientist nodding and accepting that and walked away. AIM was not a place for good Nobel souls, all these scientists were out for themselves and as corrupt as they can be 'Now, where were we?' Otto thought as he looked at her "Speak, my dear. Who do you belong to?"

Petra's mouth slowly moved, giving a whisper of an answer "I belong to Otto Octavious."

"Yes!" he whispered happily "Now for some further tests." he coughed, standing up straight "Too bad I can't try anything further. Well then, you will not come to the labs tomorrow. And you shall forget we had this conversation."

"Yes Master." she muttered

"Now, return to sleep." he ordered

Petra did so and fell to sleep and having been ordered to forget. She snored a bit and shuddered. It was a few hours later and Petra was woken up by her phone's ringtone. "Huh?" she blinked, picking up her phone "Hello?"

_"Hello, Petra."_ A woman's voice spoke through

Yawning she responded. "Aunt Bev? What-what time is it?"

_"It is nearly 7PM Petra, are you coming home? We are worried."_

"Seven? I-I'm so sorry. I'll be right there." Petra apologised, grabbing her purse and left "Nearly there!" Unknown to Petra, while she slept an experiment had gotten loose and had entered her handbag. She ran, rushing home  
As she ran, she had to catch a taxi. It was the quickest way to get there. She sat in the back, sighing happily. The taxi drove over to Queens and Petra left for home. The place where she grew up.  
Her home  
"Thank you." She told the taxi driver and went inside. "I'm home."

"Ah, Petra. You're here." Uncle Mark spoke, coming into view. It was a slim man with greying hair, wearing a red shirt and blue jeans.

"Sorry I'm late. I was caught up in my work." she smiled nervously and hugged him

"Well, you're here now. Bev's going to be happy to see you." Uncle Mark answered, patting her back.

"Why?" Petra blinked

"Petra. It's your birthday." He smiled

"My birth-? It-it is?" Petra blinked in shock, her work taking precedence that she just forgot.

"Yes it is." He laughed

Petra facepalmed herself and groaned. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologise. It's alright." Uncle Mark answered and lead her into the kitchen, where an older woman with greying hair was sat

"Hey Aunt Bev." Petra smiled

"Ah, Petra. You're here." Aunt Bev spoke, coming into view. It was a slim woman with greying hair, wearing a white shirt and blue jogging trousers and slippers "Happy birthday." Petra knelt down and hugged her "It's good to see you." Aunt Bev smiled as best as she could.

"It's good to see you too." Petra wept gently, thinking about WHY she was doing this. She was doing this for her Uncle Mark. Petra smiled and sat down, chatting with her Aunt and Uncle as they set down dinner for her. She was fine with making it herself but they had made this special for her Birthday. Petra sniffed gently and smiled, seeing the effort they had put in for her.

How much they loved her

* * *

*Time Skip*

Petra was sitting next to her Uncle, holding his hand affectionately "Is the medicine working?" she asked, having given him something she theorised would reduce the pain and strain on his body.

"It is. Kind of bitter, though." Uncle Mark joked lightly.

"Sorry, I tried my best." She apologised.

"I am kinding. You work magic, Petra." he praised softly

Petra smiled gently at that and kissed his forehead "It will be okay. I'll fix everything." she assured

Uncle Mark smiled weakly at that "You do too much, Petra."

"Then why do I feel like I'm barley doing anything?" she whispered

"You're fighting an uphill battle on your own." He answered "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Uncle Mark." She wept, trying to be proud "I love you." she assured him, hugging him before she went to her room. As she was alone she put her purse down and began to cry. She didn't know what to think. All her work, she was afraid that she wouldn't see it come to fruition... Why did she suddenly feel pain?

She looked around and saw that it came from her hand, a spider had just bitten her. The bite had left a deep red wound which made her feel woozy.

**CRASH!**

Petra's head felt like a storm within her brain, her body was on fire as she felt her whole body twinge and prick with whatever the spider bit her with. She didn't think she was allergic to spiders, but that spider seemed to have a venom flowing through her.

Her vision was blurring, her body on the floor as she looked at the door to the corridor. Seeing the crack of light coming through the edge of the door 'Uncle. Mark. Aunt. Bev.' She thought in excruciating pain before she passed out.

* * *

*Time Skip*

A whole 24 hours had passed... And Petra was knealing on the floor, distraught.  
She had woken up 2 hours ago... Only to find how long she had been asleep... And that Uncle Mark had died

She was in his room, crying that he had let him down.

She had failed him

Aunt Bev had been crying the previous night, having to look after Petra since she passed out. She then walked in "He went in the night." Her soft voice reassured her "Asleep with me."

That hadn't made it better

She had been crying for two hours

Petra and her Aunt Bev were still at home, quiet and silent. Not saying anything. Hours ticked away, Petra was still shell shocked. She had lost an important person in her life. All the work she had done, was all for nothing.

Her life felt empty

She finally returned to work two days later, but it only felt like two minutes to her. She was zoned out most of the time. She didn't know what to do right now. She felt... Empty, almost

"Hey, Parker. What's wrong?" Otto's voice asked as he went over to her.

"He's gone."

"Who's-? Oh. I'm sorry." He apologised but Petra didn't respond as she sat down... And her fingers made indents in the large table made out of a metal stronger the steel. Otto's eyes widened in shock, in both Petra's strength...but even MORE so by the lack of response she had on it. Like she had done it subconsciously and didn't even notice 'What. IS this?' He thought in shock, before he calmed down. 'A secret project? I NEED that.'

"I don't know what to do Otto." Petra admitted, holding back her tears

"What do you mean?" Otto asked. "What changed?" He inquired.

"My, my uncle passed away." Petra whispered in a choked up voice "I don't know what to do! My work... it has no purpose now! Aunt Bev and I... we are alone! I'm... I'm... I'm a failure!"

"Hey, hey. Calm down. Alright?" Otto answered "You might cause more damage."

"I. I don't care." She cried before she noticed what her fingers had done... And screamed as she fell backwards "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Otto backed up, worried what Petra was going to do, honestly, it was throwing him off.

"What... How did I do that?!" She stuttered in fear

"I-I don't know!" Otto answered in an innocent response. 'But I soon will.' He thought internally "How about I get you a drink?"

"Yeah, yeah a drink. A drink will be better. Something... Something to calm me down." Petra nodded, trying to get up, but her unintended strength bent the metal tables as she got up. She nearly lost her footing as the metal just gave way under her hand. She was almost hyperventilating from this new revelation. What happened to her? 'Am I... Am I one of those mutants?'

"Here, steady your nerves." Otto passed her a coffee.

Petra nodded, sipping the drink... and felt a calming sensation fill her "Hmm. Thank you, Otto." Petra slowly calmed down, feeling better as her eyes began to fog over once more 'What's...This?' She thought as she found herself floating on clouds again. Her body went limp, Otto smiling

'Too easy.' Otto thought to himself. "Now, tell me. HOW did you get this strength?"

"I do not know Master Otto." she said mindlessly... making Otto freeze

"What? What do you MEAN 'you don't know'?" He snapped, grabbing her shoulder and shaking her softly

"I do not know. All I know was that I felt blinding pain. I then spent 24 hours unconscious. And then when I woke up... I discovered my Uncle had died." Petra said, tears falling from her eyes

'Damn it. This is hopeless.' Otto thought as he grabbed a needle from a draw, preparing to draw blood. As he did, Petra's mind began to tingle, like a warning sense that made her body react in defense

Without warning her body acted, moving back to avoid the needle

"... What?" Otto blinked as he tried again, and got the same response "I... What are you doing?" he asked

"I. Don't know. My body's moving on its own." Petra answered, slowly recalling her consciousness "I felt a tingling about danger and instinctively move out of the way."

"Fascinating." Otto muttered 'I must work fast. My serm will only last another ten minutes at most.' he thought "Okay then. I am about to take a blood sample, if you feel that sensation you are not to move."

"I will... try." She answered, but this point, the serum was being burnt through MUCH quicker

Otto managed to extract the blood when Petra started to come through, he barley had time to hide the needle

"Urgh...my head." Petra groaned as she gripped her head, not really noticing the needle sensation that was in her arm.

"You okay Petra?" Otto asked

"I feel like someone drugged me." Petra answered

"Sorry, it appears my calming tablets are too powerful." he commented "Must need different dosages for men and women. Might be the testosterone.'

"What're you putting in them?" Petra groaned and felt her stomach churn, her mind already shooting to life as well

"Why?" he asked in concern, seeing her hunch over lightly

"I-I'm gonna be sick!" She gripped her stomach and ran to the bathroom

"Why?" he frowned in confusion. She had no such reaction last time he used this on her. Something **must** have happened to her on a genetic level, something that altered her very DNA. Who **knows** what had happened to her "I need to analyse her blood." he whispered before he followed her into the toilet and rubbed her back, acting as supportive as he 'always did'

* * *

*time skip*

It had been a month... An insane month. Between these blackouts, sorting her uncle's funeral...AND the rent for her Aunt's home, it was just piling up. WITH the Tri-monthly employment research coming up. It was just hell for Petra. Luckily Otto had been there for her, like always

"I'm fired." Petra frowned with her head in her hands. "It's over for me."

"No you won't dear." Otto frowned, resting a hand on her shoulder "You are too valuable of an asset to AIM for them to get rid of you. I have always said this, I can see you becoming Scientist Supreme one day."

"'Scientist Supreme'. Yeah right. YOU'VE gotten farther ahead in my research than **I **have." Petra said in self loathing, leaning against him

Otto was stunned, flinching back by her leaning into him

"Your so much smarter than me. A better researcher. You should be Scientist Supreme already." Petra continued

"Well, I-." Otto mumbled

"But I'm useless." she muttered and pulled away, walking away from her teacher

"Petra.." He frowned and rubbed his face. A slight hint of guilt filling his heart 'Fuck. What've I done?' He asked himself before he shook his head, this was his research... And his personal gratification 'I HAVE to keep her here!' He thought 'I finally got the formula to effect her properly again! She was just starting to wear tighter cloths! She's JUST starting to help me fully understand her powers!'

Petra walked over to her board and looked at it...seeing her old means to help her Uncle...and then punched it away, just leaving a hole in it. She cried, shaking and shivering  
She felt like she was going crazy. She was dressing differently, this whole thing with her mind. Her work slipping from her grasp...EVERYTHING was going wrong.

She looked at her reflection in the metal, her reflection in a spider web fracture

'A. Spider-web?' She thought...and her mind flared up. She thought of something new! "I've got it! How to use my powers for AIM!" she gasped happily. Though, she WOULD have to keep this secret... A secret from even Otto

'This. This WILL keep me here.' She thought

* * *

*time skip, another month later*

Petra was staying away from Otto, as best as she could. She was working tirelessly to make sure this project was 100% hers. And since staying clear from Otto, she felt her mind clear up. She looked at her creation, smiling

It was a new form of costume for her. Armoured legs, a visor helmet that covered the entirety of her face. Specialized sensors and a sophisticated AI that could help her should she become unconscious. The costume was mostly yellow with some black accents

"Finally. My Spider-Suit." She smiled "'Spider-Suit' SO glad I came up with that. Rolls off the tongue." She began to get dressed, smiling gently "Now, to present it to AIM's board." She spoke to herself. She nodded, confident in herself

As time ticked by her nerves began to grow

"And, this is my project." Petra answered, bowing to the board  
A strength enhancing suit. A liquid which hardened into a rubber cement when exposed to air, a thin hair length strand being as strong as steel. Specialised tracking devices and more

The board muttered about each other, thinking about Petra's pitch

All of them deep in thought

Petra gulped nervously, struggling to stay still because of her nerves getting to her.

"We approve of this project." one board member nodded when they where finished debating "We shall give you a team and $3,000,000 dollars to further your 'Web Warrior' project."

The wind was back in her sails. That amount of money, the funding! The team. The appreciation. She had achieved it!

She had done it!

"YES!" she cheered once she had left the room. She was going to be a potential Scientist Supreme, she knew it! Just like Otto always said! Given a few more years and lots of work... She could do it!

"Congratulations, Petra." Otto spoke as he saw her beaming face

"Otto!" she cheered and hugged him

He hugged and patted her back gently. "Well done." He added "Would you like me to take you out as a celebration?"

"Sure. But what's your invention?" she asked, brushing her hair behind her ear

"A secret, Petra." He answered

"Okay." she pouted and kissed his cheek

Otto blinked but smiled at that, letting her go 'It's still there. Some control. She's still under MY control.' He thought to himself. He walked into the room, ready for HIS presentation

Petra was smiling as she ran to her private lab in excitement. Her life was starting to look up


End file.
